Divergent: The Amity girl named Maria
by PokGirl Blue
Summary: This story takes place 20 years after Tris's initiation if the war never happened. Well not until Maria Clinton, a Amity girl that can't stand being a peace keeper, switches to Dauntless after learning something shocking about her. Follow Maria as she goes through initiation with new friends, some being the kids of some characters. I do not own Divergent.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Divergent. This story takes place 20 years after Tris's initiation if the war didn't happen.**

I wake up to a ceiling that was yellow and had red flowers painted on it, a ceiling I see every time I wake up. "Maria, lets hurry up and get dressed if you don't want to be late for school." I hear my mom yell. "I'll be down there in a minute!" I yelled back. I go over to my closet and grab out any clothes I see, a red shirt that has flowers on it and blue jeans. I put them on and brushed my dark brown hair quickly, then going downstairs to get breakfast. "Morning" I said. My father looked over from the newspaper and smiled. My parents were used to me getting up a bit late before school, so this was normal to them. "Morning Maria" my dad said. I walk over to the table and grabbed toast, I never really eat the bread here because I hate how they make you go all happy and stuff like that. "You ready for your Aptitude test today?" my mom asked. "I'm nervous" I said. I'm 16 years old so that means I'm taking the test that will tell me which faction I belong in, my parents are used to this routine because my 2 older sisters went through this, my oldest sister, Jenny, who resembled mom the most with her blonde hair, eyes, and lips, but she had my dads nose. My other sister, Anna, who has red hair and is a mixture of both of the my parents, except her eyes, our parents eyes are blue, my mom has blue gray eyes, and my dad had ocean blue eyes, but Anna had green eyes. I have most of my dads looks, I have his eyes, nose, and dark hair, he likes to keep his hair short for some reason, I asked why and he says because he doesn't like to have his hair long. "You'll do fine, Maria. It's rare for someone not to get a faction." my dad said. I couldn't help but think of my sisters, Jenny chose Erudite, which made sense because she was fascinated with them, and how they and Amity had a strong relationship, we need them to survive, they need us, win-win I guess. Anna chose Candor, though I was surprised because she usually lied before transferring to Candor, but then again, the test never lied to anyone. "Which faction do you think you'll get?" my mom asked. 'I hope Dauntless.' I thought to myself. To tell the truth, I hated living here, I mean, I have good friends and stuff, but being someone who keeps peace is boring! I saw a fight happening at school one time between a Erudite and Dauntless, I ran in and threw them apart ,but got in trouble because I didn't use the peaceful way to stop it and was grounded for a week and had a week of detention, it sucked. "I don't know, but I should get going." I said running upstairs to brush my teeth fast and I ran outside waving to my parents bye. I run, feet hitting the ground, feeling the wind rush by me, I felt free, I didn't wanna be stuck in Amity and be peaceful, I wanna be Dauntless and feel free. I turn to see a train full of Dauntless rush by, hearing the Dauntless shouts and laughing, I smiled. It was another 20 minutes until I see the school a head and rush in, walking fast to get to class on time.

I sit in class, waiting until they called for us to take the test. I look around the class, 9 Amity, 8 Erudite, 7 Abnegation, 10 Dauntless, and 6 Candor were in this class. I try to focus in class but the subject was boring. Then the speakers went on "All Amity students please go to the East hall building. Repeat, all Amity students please go to the East hall building." the voice said. I got up along with the other Amity students and we walked out of class, I see more Amity students outside walking to the East building, laughing, talking. "Hey Maria!" I hear a male voice yell out to me. I turn to see one of my best friends running up to me. "Wassup Alec?" I asked. Alec had a red button up shirt with blue jeans, brown eyes, and his chestnut hair looking like someone ruffled it, the way he keeps it. "I'm nervous about taking the test. Are you?" he said. "Kind of, I mean what ever we get is the faction we live in." I said. "I'm worried that I'll get another Faction. I don't want to leave Amity, not since the accident." Alec said. When we were 13, his dad and older brother went to the fields to work, but then out of no where and no one still knows how, a fire happened, killing both of his dad and brother along with 20 other men and women. After that, his mother went into a deep depression, she became ill, and since then Alec and his little sister, Jessie, have taken care of their mother since. "You know, even if you get another faction, you can still stay in Amity." I said. "I know, but then I'll always would have that feeling knowing I could've started a new life, instead I stayed in Amity." he said. We entered the East building and there were chairs, so we all sat and then people came out, getting each student for their test. "Are you Maria Clinton?" I hear someone ask behind. I turn to see a man who had dark skin, black hair, and brown eyes, and he looked like he was in his mid 30's, he was wearing all black, Dauntless. "Yes I am" I said. "My name is Uriah and I'll be the one who will giving you the Aptitude test. Please follow me." he said. I got out of my chair and followed him down one hall into a small room, which had a chair you would see in a dentist office, next to it was a machine. I walk over and sit down in the chair. Uriah grabs a cup and walks over to me and hands me the cup. "What is it?" I asked. "This is a serum that will start your test." Uriah said. I looked at the liquid inside the cup, blue. I drink the entire cup and I see darkness in my sight. I fall asleep, I am nervous and excited for this test.

**That's the first chapter, I'll get the second chapter up sometime this week. Leave a review of what you think about it. Until then, be brave!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo! Chapter 2! **

I wake up in a room that had mirrors all on the walls, I look around until my eyes rested on a table, that had a knife and cheese in it. "Chose" I hear a voice telling me. "Why?" I asked. "Just chose!" it yelled. "Fine!" I yelled back. I grabbed both the cheese and the knife, the table vanishes seconds later. I hear something growl behind me, I turn to see a dog, well then, at least I have something to protect me with. "Get back!" I yelled holding up the knife. It continued to growl as I stood there, nervous to seeing what will happen. 'I have an idea.' I thought. I threw the cheese across the room, the dog stops growling and began to run to get the cheese, I run behind, the dog got to the cheese and began to eat it. I looked away, and stabbed the dog. I tried to fight back the tears, thinking of me, a Amity, killing a creature. I open my eyes to see the dog laying in a pool of it's own blood, I fell to my knees, and cried. "I'm so sorry." I said. I closed my eyes, trying to get the image out of my head. I opened my eyes to see that I'm on a bus, I looked around, wondering what happened. "Have you heard what's happening?" I hear someone asked. I turn to see it was a elderly man, holding up a newspaper, front page showing what looks like a dead person, head line saying 'KILLER ON LOSE! ANOTHER MAN FOUND DEAD!' "Do you have any idea about this?" the man asked. 'I do somehow, I know the killers whereabouts and who he is.' I thought to myself. "I heard that nobody has any clue about the killer." the man said. "I do. I need to call the police!" I yelled. Next thing I knew, everything went black.

I woke up sitting up gasping, what the heck just happened? Uriah had some sort of a shocked expression, or what I think is shocked. "What did I get?" I asked. Uriah cleared his throat a bit. "Dauntless-" he said. 'Heck yeah!' I thought to myself. "Abnegation and Amity" Uriah finished. I looked at him confused. "What?" I asked. "Your results were inconclusive." he said. My eyes widen, is that even possible to get inconclusive results?! "That's impossible!" I exclaim. "It is possible, but it rarely happens, especially in Amity. There's a word for people like you, they call them Divergent." Uriah said. "Now what?" I asked. "You can't tell anyone about this, you can't tell friends, family, ANYBODY. Divergents are in danger." Uriah said. "What kind of danger? What will happen to me?" I asked. "I'll alter your results." he said, started working on the computer. "Why am I in danger?" I asked. Uriah looked back, then went back to the computer. "There's a rumor saying someone is hunting down and killing Divergents. So far, nobody knows who and why." he said. "So now what do I do? Stay in Amity or switch to another Faction?" I asked. "What ever you think will be a good place to hide. Just try and make sure nobody knows your secret." Uriah said and waved his hand signalling for me to leave. I walked out of the room and down the hallway. 'Divergent. Danger. Amity, Abnegation, or Dauntless.' I thought to myself. 'If I'm in danger, then that means I need to get ready for any kind of fight that I'll face. That means I should join Dauntless.' I thought to myself. The rest of the school day goes by fast, all I kept thinking of was me being Divergent.

Alec and I were walking home from school, I kept telling myself that I can't tell him, but part of me wants to tell him, he's been my best friends since we were 7, I trust him more then I trust anyone else! "So what did you get for your results?" Alec asked, snapping me out of thought. "I got Dauntless." I said. 'And Amity and Abnegation.' I thought of the rest of the sentence. "I got Amity. Wait so you stabbed that dog?" Alec asked. "Y-yeah. It was-" I said. "Don't need to tell me." Alec said. Silence. "So now that we're going into different factions, does this mean this will be the last day we'll see each other?" Alec asked. "I'll come to visit, even if they don't allow it, I'll still visit." I said.

"Not even the day to chose and you're already being a rebel."

"Well I don't know if you didn't notice, but I've been doing crazy stuff since we were kids."

"Like that one time you climbed up that huge tree to get the Frisbee and you almost broke your legs?"

"Yep"

We get to the Amity compound and we both head over to the Amity tree, the tree where we first met and became friends. I smiled at all the memories we had here, when we became friends, when Alec got a crush on a girl who rejected him and laughed at him, later that day, I taught her a lesson. Our 16th birthday parties. And this was also where I learned I discovered I wanted to join Dauntless.

**5 years ago**

_Alec and I were playing and throwing a Frisbee, it was also the time when faction leaders would come to discus about who knows what. "You throw like both of your arms are broken, Maria!" Alec yelled. "I'll show you!" I yelled back. I then threw the Frisbee, without realizing that I should've thought about how it was getting windy, the Frisbee flew all the way up the Amity and got stuck in a branch that was up really high. "Ah man. We can go ask a Dauntless member to get it for us." Alec said looking up. "We should." I said. Alec ran to go get a Dauntless member, but then I had a crazy thought popped in my head. 'I shouldn't wait for someone to get it, I can get it.' and just like that, I go over to the tree and began to climb the tree. I kept climbing and hear some people shouting at me "What are you doing?!" and "Get down here!" but I ignored them and kept climbing. I see the Frisbee not that far now, when I got close enough, I got it and tossed the Frisbee to the ground. I never realized how high up I was until I looked down, and I was amazed that how I could climb up here, if I decided to jump, I would've broke a lot of bones no doubt. "Maria what are you doing?!" I hear my mom yelling. I began to climb down, being very careful on not slipping. Once I got to a safe height to jump, I let go and landed on the ground. I looked around, seeing some of the Amity kids staring in shocked, and I turn to see my mother looking mad, uh-oh. "Maria, would you like to explain why you climbed the Amity tree?" my mom asked. "The frisbee got stuck in the tree, and Alec went to see if a Dauntless member would get it, but I decided to go get the Frisbee myself." I said. "Never saw an Amity actually doing something that would risk breaking their bones." I hear a female voice saying. I turn to see a woman, possibly somewhat in her 30's or something. "I will admit, I'm impressed of how she took a risk." she said. "She's the Dauntless representative!" I hear someone whisper. "What's your name, little girl?" she asked. "Maria, mam" I responded. "Well Maria, I'm going to bet you'll chose Dauntless when you're 16." she said and then left. That day changed my life with that one Frisbee throw and that one sentence._

**Present time**

Later that night, I was at the dinner table with my parents, bread and salad, usual dinner for us. "So how was the Aptitude test?" my mom asked. 'What should I say to them?!' I thought. "It went good." I said. "What'd you get?" my dad asked. 'Dauntless, Amity, or Abnegation? Which one should I say?' I thought to myself. "Dauntless" I said. "I will admit, I'm not surprised, you always did take risk, even if you knew you'll break a bone or get in trouble." my mom said. "You were always the risk taking one out of the three." my dad said. "I guess." I said. Dinner went by fast and I went to my room and got ready for bed. I laid down staring at the ceiling. 'Tomorrow is the start of my new life.' I thought to myself, and I fell asleep.

**Well that's chapter 2. I guess you know who the woman that gave Maria the idea to join Dauntless, or not, either way you'll learn who it is later on. **


	3. Chapter 3: Choosing and train jumping

**I do not own Divergent. Enjoy the story!**

We began to walk to the choosing ceremony, and all I kept thinking about is if I'll make the right choice on leaving Amity for Dauntless. I look around to see other families from different factions, Erudite, Candor, Abnegation, though I don't see any Dauntless members yet. I hear a train and turn back to see Dauntless jumping off the train, all shouting. We all get inside and get to our seats, I began to get nervous. A few minutes later, a woman that's wearing Erudite clothes walks on stage, I think she's Jeanine Matthews, leader of the Erudite, most people say she's has something against Divergents. "Welcome all to the Choosing Ceremony, many of you who are here today shall chose which faction to live in for the rest of your lives. The Factions you chose are: Abnegation the selfless, Erudite the Intelligent, Dauntless the Brave, Amity the peaceful, or Candor the honest." Jeanine said. She began to explain why the factions were created, which I heard why before, both at school and when my sisters had to chose. "And now we can begin." Jeanine finishes. She began to list peoples names, so far only 7 transferred, 4 transferred to Dauntless, and 2 transferred to Candor and 1 transferred to Erudite. "Maria Clinton" I hear. I get up and began to walk towards the stage, I look back to see my parents, then I look around a bit and see Alec, who just went up and stayed with Amity, he's sitting next to his sister, I guess his mother decided to stay home. I walk on stage and walk to the 5 bowls. A man hands me a knife and I took it. I put the edge of the knife against the palm of my hand and I cut my hand deep enough for it to bleed. I give the knife back and I began to walk over to the Dauntless bowl, I put my hand over the hot coals, and see a drop of my blood fall onto the coals, I hear some people gasp, but then I hear Dauntless cheer. I walk over to the Dauntless and some patted my back, I look over to see some Amity staring at me, I look at Alec, who has a smile on his face, but I can see in his eyes holding sadness in them. I chose Dauntless because I am not someone who stands on the sidelines and try to be a peacekeeper, I am someone who wants to solve problems by fighting them. I am Dauntless.

After the ceremony, the Dauntless all began to run, 6 more people transferred to Dauntless, one being another Amity girl. We all began to run outside, running through the streets, I felt so alive, I felt free. We all ran for a while until we reached the tracks, I knew what's going to happen next. I hear the roar of a train from a distance, and I guess others began to catch up with what's going to happen, because I hear people yelling 'They want us to jump on a trains?!' and 'Are they crazy?!' but I just have a smile grow on my face. The train began to past by, and we all began to run. I kept running and when I see one of the handles in front of me, I reached my hand out to grab it, I almost tripped, but I was able to grab the handle and I swung myself in the train. I look out to see the other Amity girl is having trouble, so I reached my hand out and yelled. "Grab my hand! I'll pull you in!" she ran faster and grabbed my hand, I used all my strength to pull her in. "Thanks" she said out of breath. "No problem. I'm Maria." I said. "Diana" she said, she put her hand out and I shook and see that she's about a inch taller then me, she has brown hair that she keeps above her shoulders, and she has brown eyes. I hear someone scream and I look out of to see a Candor girl that has black hair falling, she's factionless now. "That poor girl. She's out." I said sitting down. Diana nodded. "Weird thinking that already someone is out." Diana said. We all stayed on the train, waiting until who knows what will happen next, then I see some Dauntless people jumping off the train and landing on a building. "They want us to jump off the train and land on the roof!" I yelled so everyone could hear me. "Are they crazy?!" I hear a boy yell. Diana walks over and looks at the roof. "Wanna jump together?" she asked. I nodded. We walk backwards a bit and then we ran, once our feet get to the edge of the train car, we jump. As if we were going in slow motion, we finally land and rolled on the roof. "That was awesome!" I yelled. I knew Dauntless did crazy stuff, but jumping off a moving train and onto a roof was just awesome. Diana gets up she wipes her pants off. We see other people jumping off, but one of them didn't make it to the roof. "Everyone line up!" I hear a male voice yell. I turn around to see a man who has looked in his 30's and has blonde hair. "My name is Will and I'll be the Dauntless born instructor! Alright, who wants to be the first one to jump off the roof and into Dauntless?" Will yells. A silence broke out. "I'll go" I said. I walk over to the edge and look down, seeing a giant hole, but I don't see the bottom. "Is there a net or something that'll catch me down there?" I asked. "You'll have to see yourself." Will said. I get on the ledge and look back at the others. I take a deep breath and I jump. I yelled out in excitement, and I landed on a net and bounced. I kept laughing, this was something I'll love about in Dauntless. A swarm of hands flood above me, I grabbed the one on my left and was pulled off the net. I almost fell when a pair of arms grabbed me and helped me balance. "Thanks" I said. I look up to see a guy, who looked 17, he had black hair and had blue eyes that had a bit of gray in them, he looked about 6'1. We stared at each other for a minute. "Yeesh David, quit staring at the girl and just ask for her name already!" a female voice yells. "Name? And you can chose a different name or stay with the one you have, but once you chose your name you can't change it back" he said. "Maria" I said. He looked over his shoulder to the group of Dauntless. "First jumper Maria!" he yells. A cheer broke out and people stomped their feet. "Welcome to Dauntless." guy said.

After everyone else jumped, we all stood in a crowd, I stood next to Diana, who chose her name to be Dia. "Welcome to Dauntless everyone!" the guy yells. "First off, Dauntless borns follow Will and Christina!" he yells. After all the Dauntless borns left following the 2 people, the guy turns back to us. "Welcome to Dauntless, transfers. My name is David and I'll be your instructor during your initiation!" David yells. He began to walk and we all followed, we walk until we get to a huge place, where there is a cliff on one side. "This is the Pit! Most lively place in Dauntless!" David says. "The Pit? That's a creative name." a Candor boy says. David walks over and leans over the boy. "If I wanted to hear about smart ass Candor comments, I would've joined them." David says leaning back and walking back to the front. "Rule one, keep your comments to yourselves!" David says. The tour continued on and we're lead to a room that has a bunch of beds in it. "This is where you all will sleep during initiation. We're eating in 2 hours so don't miss it or you're out." David says and then he leaves. "Isn't he a ray of sunshine?" Dia says. "Better not say stuff like that around him, he was first in his initiation last year." a Erudite boy with black hair says. "I'm Vincent by the way." he says. "Maria" I said. "Dia" says. "Nice to meet you" Vincent says. I lay on my bed and started to fall asleep, I can't wait when we start initiation.

**That's chapter 3, leave a review of what you guys think of the story so far. See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: We might get kicked out?

**I do not own Divergent. Enjoy the story!**

I wake up to someone who keeps poking me, I open my eyes to see Dia was the one who was poking me. "What?" I said a bit annoyed. "You're grumpy for a Amity." she says. "I transferred here not to be a peace keeper or happy most of the time." I said sitting up. "Anyways, we eat in 15 minutes, so get ready." Dia says. I look down to see that there was already some Dauntless clothes next to my bed. "Do they always put Dauntless clothes next to the initiates beds or did the clothes fairy decided to pay me a visit?" I said picking up the clothes. "I thought I saw someone come in here earlier, but didn't know who..." Dia says. "OMG! Someone has a crush on you!" she yells waving her arms a bit dramatically. I go over to the restroom and took off my Amity clothes and put on my new clothes, a black tank top, black jeans, and a pair of black tennis shoes and they all fit me, which creeped me out considering I just got here. "Just because someone gave me clothes doesn't mean they have a crush on me, they probably wanted to be nice or something." I said walking out of the restroom. "Oh come on! Nobody else here got any clothes next to their beds!" Dia said. "Maybe they thought I was cool so they gave me clothes or that I'm the first jumper so they gave me clothes." I said. "You have no understanding of how love works, do you?" Dia said as we started to go to the cafeteria. "I never bothered with them, and no boys were really attracted to me. Plus I grew up only having guys as friends, so I guess I don't know anything about love, if you don't count the time my best friend had a crush on a girl, and I beat the crap out of her when she embarrassed him when he told her he liked her" I said. "Wow, you really DO belong here." Dia said looking at me wide eyed. We get to the cafeteria and sit down at one of the tables, at the table was that one boy, Vincent if I'm correct, already sitting there. "See you finally woke up." Vincent said. "Where'd you get the clothes?" he asked. "Someone left clothes next to my bed." I said. I look around the room and I see David walking towards our table. "Mr. Ray of sunshine is approaching." I said looking back at Dia and Vincent. David walks over and sits at our table, he's sitting next to me. "See you got new clothes. Most transfers don't get their clothes until the next day." David says. "Someone left the clothes next to her bed. And she won't admit that someone has a crush on her." Dia says. "Do first jumpers get clothes for free or something?" I asked after rolling my eyes at Dia's comment. "Not really. I don't know. I never really bothered checking if first jumpers do." David says. "So were you a transfer?" I asked.

"Why do you ask if I am?"

"Well I'm just trying to start a conversation."

"Knowing if I'm Dauntless born or not is something you shouldn't care to know about."

"Well I'm just trying to get to know you better."

"If I feel like I'll tell you if I am Dauntless born I'll let you know."

"I can tell if you were a transfer that you weren't from Amity." I said looking back at my plate and beginning to eat my dinner.

"How would you know? I could've been from Amity for all you know."

"Well you act like you're not a Amity transfer. Plus you give off that aura like as if you'll punch anyone who doesn't agree with you no matter what the subject is."

"You should learn to keep your mouth shut now that you're in Dauntless."

I look right at him after he said that to say something, just to see that he was still staring at me. We looked at each other, when I was trying to glare at him, I only begin to feel a blush appearing on my cheeks. "I gotta go." David says getting up and leaving. I look back at my dinner, and see in the corner of my sight, Dia and Vincent staring at me. "What?" I said looking at them. "You're walking on thin ice, Maria. Very thin ice." Dia says. "Why? He decided to be rude." I said before I started eating my burger. "He got 1st place from his initiation last year." Vincent said. "So what?" I asked. Just before Vincent said anything, a annoying sound broke out making everyone cover their ears. The noise stops and we all look around and see a boy standing on stage, he looked possibly 2 years older then me, he had dirty blonde hair that was almost covering his dark eyes, he also had piercings, a lot of them. "Now that I have all of your attention, I like to introduce myself, I am Brian, and I am the leader of Dauntless. I like to greet the transfers that chose our faction out of all the other factions." Brian scanned the room. "I will also like to tell you transfers that tomorrow is day one of initiation, there are 3 stages to initiation. Stage one is Physical, you all learn how to fight, you will fight other initiates during this stage. Stage two is emotional, all of you will be going through simulations where you face your fears-" Brian says. 'Fears? They want us to go through all of our fears?' I thought to myself. "The only way to get to the next fear is if you can find a way to calm yourself in the current fear. Then in the final stage, it's mental. All of you will be facing all of your fears, this is what we call the fear landscape." Brian says. "Also, if none of you know, we'll be giving you points based on the performance on each stage you go through. Because those who fail, will be factionless." every transfer began to yell, but I sit there frozen, we will get kicked out if we don't perform well? "SHUT YOUR MOUTHS BEFORE I KICK ALL OF YOU OUT!" Brian yells, and just like that, everyone went silent. "Now, you will be ranked on the first stage, those who are in the top 21 are safe, they stay, but if you are ranked 22 or more, you're out. Those who make stage one won't need to worry about the ranks until the final stage, those who are in the top 12 will stay, the rest are out. You're choice of job will be based on the final ranks, top 2 are given the chance to work in the government, top 5 are given jobs like watching the security cameras. Those who aren't in the top 5 will be given jobs like guarding the wall. So all of you get ready and don't get too close with anyone here, because you might be one of the people who'll get kicked out." Brian says then left the stage.

"We might get kicked out of Dauntless? If we knew that then..." Dia says but didn't finish her sentence. She's not the only one who's nervous, I'm freaking out. Dia and I are from Amity, where they didn't believe in violence, and the fact that we have to fight will be difficult. The only thing I know is if Dia and I don't want to be factionless, we're going to do what Amity people have said to never do, and strangely, I'm ok with fighting people. That's one of the reasons why I wanted to join Dauntless, to fight. But now, we need to get strong in order to stay here. "Dia, I know we can make it." I said suddenly. "How do you know?" she asked. "Because we didn't join Dauntless just to sit here and act tough. We joined Dauntless so that we can be strong." I said before drinking my cup of water. I know we can make it through initiation, because we'll prove that even Amity have what it takes to be a Dauntless member.

**That's chapter 4 for now! I'll need more characters for this story so send in an OC by either PM or review. Tell me their name, if they're Dauntless born or a transfer, if they're a initiate or just a Dauntless member, how old are they, what they look like, how they act, and their strengths, weaknesses and fears and what you would like to see them do, (Do not ask for them to get a 1st or something place, I'll determine what place they'll get.) Until the next chapter, be brave!**


	5. Chapter 5: Starting initiation

**PokeGirl Blue: I do not own Divergent**

**Maria: Are we finally getting started with initiation? **

**PokeGirl Blue: Yes we are, and we're introducing some new characters, one being the antagonist  
**

**Maria: Ugh, please tell me they're not a total dick who'll try to beat the crap out of me or the others when they have a chance to**

**Dia: MARIA! LANGUAGE!**

**Maria: We're Dauntles now so we can swear if we want to**

**PokeGirl Blue: Lets just start the story.. -_-**

**~The next morning at the training room~**

We stood in the training room waiting to get started with the first stage of initiation. When we walked in the room a few minutes ago, we saw knives on the table and targets. "Hey Maria, some dude is giving you the death glare." Dia said pointing to a boy, who came from Candor, he was at least 5'11, he had blonde hair, a pair of green eyes, and his nose was shaped like a fat lemon, and it was a bit red too, like as if someone punched him and his nose swelled up. "Great, not even 24 hours in Dauntless and I have someone who probably hates me. Can't wait to see what tomorrow will be like." I said a bit sarcastic. Just then, David walked in and he walked in front of the group. He had not a single expression on his face, which made most people nervous. "Today we start stage one of your initiation, today you will learn how to throw a knife, points will be based on how well you can throw a knife." he said looking at each one of us, but stared at me a few seconds longer then the others. David walks over to the table and grabs three knives, he walks up the the white line. "Watch closely because I don't like to repeat demonstrations." he said before turning to the target. He grabbed one knife with his right hand, looked at the target, took a deep breath, and threw the knife, which hit a bullzeye, took another and did the same process, and then again, all three hitting the center of the target. "Hope you paid attention, now get to throwing." David said after grabbing the three knives from the target and handing them to one of the initiates. We all grabbed knives and began to throw them, it took me a couple of times until I was able to hit the target, another few times until I hit the center, which then I kept at it and got bullzeyes and a few near the target. "Holy guacamole, you're good." Dia says, she was able to get a bullzeye not to long after I did. "Who says 'holy guacamole' anymore?" I asked. "Most people do, though less do at Erudite." Vincent says looking at us, he was able to get bullzeye before Dia and I.

We kept at it for a while until David shouts 'Lunch time! Get back here in a hour and a half or consider yourself out!' I was about to leave when Brian walks in and is trying to get one of the other initiates, a Abnegation boy who had light brown hair and green eyes that seemed to glow and was about 6 feet tall, **(Yes I decided to let one Abnegation initiate in this story) **to stand in front of the target and let David throw knives at him. "I don't want to, though." he said, I knew that Abnegation never speak out or disobey what they're told to do, so I guess he didn't like it there. "Stand in front of the target or consider yourself out." Brian says, having the look as if he was about to murder the poor guy. I decided to step in. "Will you stop picking on the poor guy? If he doesn't want to do it then he won't have to. Besides, how is standing in front of the target gonna help?" I said glaring at Brian and David. "If you think you can stand in front of the target, then be my guest." Brian says growing a smirk on his face. "Fine" I said walking over to one of the targets, crossing my arms over my chest. '_What am I doing?! This is dangerous!' _my Amity side says._ 'We'll be fine, I mean who would let a Dauntless member throw knives at us if they suck at throwing knives.' _my newly forming Dauntless side says. "Hurry up and throw the knives, I'm hungry." I said waiting for David to finally throw a knife. He grabbed the knives, and in a blink of an eye, he throws the first one which hits the the target above my head. He throws again, the knife goes next to my throat. Brian looks at David and making some kind of 'hmmmm' sound, I don't get why he's doing that. Then David throws the final knife, which lands right next to me head, and I feel some of my hair falling off, and feel something wet hitting my shoulder. I put my hand to my ear, which was bleeding from the bottom, and not much but a bit of my hair was cut off, too. I look to the ground to see the lock of dark brown hair on the ground. I walk over, I wanted to punch David for that. Dia was still there and handed me a tissue, which I put to the cut. "Lets go" Dia says looking at where the cut ear was covered. "Wanna come with us to get lunch?" I asked the Abnegation kid and he just nodded and we all head to the cafeteria. "What's your name?" I asked looking at the boy. "I'm Joseph." he said. "I'm Maria and that's Dia" I introduced Dia and I. "We all know about you two, I last heard that the last Amity transfer that chose Dauntless was more then 18 years ago." Joseph said in the same tone as any Abnegation person would sound like. "Well then you can tell people later on in life in Dauntless that you were in the same initiation as the two Amity girls were in." I said throwing away the tissue after my stopped bleeding. We get to the cafeteria and see Vincent was already at the table we were at, and two more people were sitting there. We get in line and got our lunch, I got a a cheese sandwich and fries. We get to our table and right before I sat down, I noticed the same boy who was glaring at me back at the training room was looking at me. If looks could kill, I would've died right where I was standing. "Hey Vincent!" Dia says with a bit of excitement. "Hey guys, I like to introduce you to Danny and Clare, they're Dauntless born initiates." Vincent says smiling. Danny had dark skin, looked about the same height as Joseph, maybe even a bit taller, he had black hair that was a bit long, and brown eyes. Clare had lighter dark skin, with brown hair that she kept in a ponytail, and was 5'5, she had the gray eyes. "Nice to meet ya!" Danny said having a goofy smile on his face. "I'm surprised that there's Amity in initiation, it's been like 18 years since the last Amity initiate joined Dauntless." Clare said. "This is Joseph, is it ok if he sits with us for lunch?" Dia says motioning to Joseph. "Sure. If somebody didn't let another initiate sit at their table then they're a pansycake!" Danny says. "What's a pansycake?" I asked. "It was considered the worst name to be called in Dauntless a long time ago. His dad tries to bring it back, but so far the only ones who say it is Danny, his dad, and Danny's mom, but she only says it once in a while." Clare says having a small look of annoyance on her face. "It shall become a thing once again!" Danny yells. We all eat and I finished early, with only 30 minutes to go so I walk out to the pit.

I looked around the pit and walked over to the railings, and sit down. My feet were dangling over the ledge and I felt the water splash beneath my feet. "If you fall into the cavern, it's instant death for you." I hear a voice behind me say. "I'd rather not see someone die by falling in there." the voice said. I turn to see it was David. "What do you want?" I asked looking back at the cavern. "Who said I wanted anything? I'm just telling you a fact." David says walking over to the railing. "Why'd you throw the knife that cut my ear? Thought you were Dauntless and knew how to throw knives." I said, wanting to kick him for earlier. "Wanted to show you that even the people who're your friends can hurt you." he said, still having the same blank expression on his face. "Didn't think we were friends." I said looking at him. "Look, I get that you're mad at me, so will it make you feel better if I said I was sorry." he said looking at me, I see a glint of sadness in his eyes, but then his eyes went back to calm. "Depends on what you're saying sorry for, the fight at dinner last night or throwing the knife that cut my ear." I said. "Both" he said. He leaves the pit and heads back to the training room. I checked the time and see lunch ends in 5 minutes, so I get up and start to head back to the training room, getting there first then the other initiates, and I began to throw the knives.

**PokeGirl Blue: That's chapter 5 for now**

**Maria: How come I was the only one to be given the death glare by that one guy**

**PokeGirl Blue: You'll see why later on in the story**

**Clare: Are we gonna show up more in the story?**

**PokeGirl Blue: Yes you will, and I'm planning on doing a few chapters of you guys playing Candor or Dauntless when we get enough characters.**

**Dia: I DARE MARIA TO KISS DAVID!**

**Maria and David: WHAT THE HELL?!**

**Danny: Don't be a pansycake, you two**

**Maria: Dia! *Chasing Dia around the whole compound* **

**PokeGirl Blue: Until next time, be bra- MARIA! PUT DOWN THE BASEBALL BAT!**


	6. Chapter 6: Getting tattoo's

**I'm very sorry about the late update! It's hard coming up with ideas for this story! Freaking writers block. I do not own Divergent.**

**~The next day~**

We were done with training for the day and I was just walking around the Dauntless compound with Dia, Vincent, and Joseph. "Hey guys, I have an idea." Dia says. "What?" I asked. "Lets go get tattoos!" Dia says excitedly. We all agreed to and head to the tattoo parlor. "What tattoo are you getting Maria?" Dia asked. "I'm gonna get the Dauntless and Amity symbols on my shoulders." I said. "Cool, I'm planning on getting a hawk on my arm." Dia said and I nodded. We get to the tattoo parlor and I sat at one of the chairs while waiting for someone to give me a tattoo. "What tattoo would you like to get?" I hear a voice and looked over to see a blonde woman that had blue gray eyes and had a three birds on flight on her collar bone. "Dauntless and Amity symbols on my shoulder blades." I said and she nodded. "So you're one of the two Amity transfers?" she asked and I nodded. "I'm Tris. I was also an instructor that was there when the last Amity transfer showed up." Tris said and I nodded. About an hour goes by until Tris finished giving me the tattoo. "Thanks" I said and paid and left the tattoo parlor. I see Dia and Vincent were already outside waiting. "Where's Joseph?" I asked. "He decided to not get a tattoo and went back to the initiate room." Vincent said and I nodded. We walked around, we kept looking around trying to still get used to the compound. We walked around until something hit the back of my head. "What the hell?!" I exclaimed looking back and to see it was a rock. "You ok Maria?!" Vincent says checking the back of my head. "Is the little Amity gonna cry?" I hear someone saying and I looked over to see it was that Candor boy that gave me the death glare was standing there having a grin on his face. "What was that for?" Dia says. "I was just showing that she couldn't take a hit." he said and I shot a glare at him. "So you throw a rock at me just for that?" I asked getting pissed off. "Pretty much." I said and rubbed the back of my head. I then walked over to him. "What's your name?" I asked and he looked at me confused. "Drew" he said and then I kicked him where it hurts. Drew then grabbed his crotch and fell to the ground yelping a bit. "Well Drew, next time you decide to try and attack me for no reason, I'll make sure I'll wear cleats next time." I said and walked away.

"No blood, luckily." Vincent says checking the back of my head. "Shouldn't we go to the infirmary and get it checked?" I asked and Vincent shook his head. "Heck no! I know pretty much how to take care of stuff like this!" Vincent says and I rolled my eyes. We got up and walked to the cafeteria since it was dinnertime, we go over and grab our food and go to our table and start eating. "Hey Maria." I hear someone saying behind me and I turn to see it was David. "What?" I said. "Someone sent a message to you, someone named Alec." David said and my eyes widen a bit. "What is it?" I asked. "He said his mom is in the hospital and he needed to see you there." David said and my eyes widen. I get out of my seat and ran to where the stairs lead out of the Dauntless compound, I didn't need to know which hospital since she went to the one that was near the Amity compound. I ran up to the train tracks and waited for a few minutes and someone touched my shoulder, I jumped and turned around to see it was David. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Initiates can't leave the compound unless a Dauntless member goes with them." David said and I sighed. "Fine" I said and the train goes by and we jumped on. 'What's happened to her this time?' I thought to myself as the train speeds off.

We ran through the doors into the waiting room to see Alec was sitting in one of the chairs, he looked pale. "Alec?" I asked and he looked up shocked to see me. He gets up and runs over and hugs me. "Maria, the doctors said that..." Alec said after hugging me. "Said what?" I asked and I can see there were tears in his eyes. "My mom only has a few months to live." Alec said and that's when the tears began to go down his cheeks.

**I don't know why but this just came to mind while trying to think about something for this chapter, anyways sorry again for the late update. I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. Don't forget to Review of what you thought about it! Peace**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Divergent**

I stood there in complete shocked. "Oh my god." I said and Alec wiped away the tears on his cheeks. "Who's the guy?" Alec asked looking over at David. "This is David. He's my instructor for initiation, and it's a rule that initiates must be with a Dauntless member when they're leaving the compound." I replied. "Oh good! Thought he was your boyfriend, I mean you always were a sucker for cute guys." Alec said and I punched his arm to shut him up. "Yeesh you've gotten stronger since I last saw you." Alec said rubbing his arm. "Anyways, we have to go, the Dauntless leaders don't like it when initiates aren't in the compound for a long period of time." David said turning to the door. "We just got here, though." I said and David sighed a bit. "Alright I'll wait outside, you have five minutes." David said and went through the doors. "Nice guy." Alec said sarcastically. "Why did you even chose Dauntless, they're all jerks." Alec said and I looked at him. "I got it as my result, and we know that I always wanted to join them. And I made friends there and none of them are jerks." I said and Alec rolled his eyes. "Oh please you just wanted to get out of Amity, you would've went with any other faction." Alec said rudely, what the hell is going on with him? "What's wrong with you?" I asked and Alec shook his head. "I'm just saying Maria, they're bad news. Dauntless basically murder each other just to prove how brave they are." Alec said and I clenched my fist. "That's not true!" I yelled at him. "See what they're doing to you? They're turning you into one of them." Alec said.

"What do you mean 'One of them'?"

"You know what I mean. They're irresponsible, idiotic, crazy and violent!"

"We're not idiotic! We may do some crazy stuff but it's for fun!"

"You mean climbing tall buildings and go zip- lining? Oh yeah, risking your life is really fun!"

"It beats having to spend hours in the crop fields having to shuck corn."

"Spending time in the crop fields beats possibly losing your life."

"Oh yeah because if I remember correctly all those men and women died when the fire happened three years ago were in the crop fields!" and that's when I stormed out of the hospital.

That was the first time Alec and I had an argument like that, we fought sometimes but we made it up, not this time though, something is wrong with Alec. When I left the hospital, David and I started heading to the train tracks."Everything alright?" David asked as we were walking to the train tracks. "Only my best friend being an asshole." I replied still pissed off. "People change after you spend some time in another faction, they'll think differently of you, or you'll think differently of them." David said and we stopped at the tracks. "Do you know someone that transferred that changed over time?" I asked.. "Yeah, a friend of mine transferred to Erudite, he kept talking about how Erudite is more important then the other factions, and how the only faction we don't need is Abnegation." David said and I made a mental note to myself that he wasn't from Erudite. "Alec kept saying how Dauntless is changing me, how I'm becoming one of the Dauntless." I said looking at the ground. I can see in the corner of my eye that David was staring at me. "You haven't changed since you got here. I mean you've only been here for a couple of days so I doubt much has changed. But being Dauntless isn't a bad thing, neither is being an Amity, or Abnegation, or Candor, or Erudite, even though they spend too much of their time sticking their noses in books or other peoples business then trying to help solve some problems. " David said and I laughed a bit. "Can I ask you something?" I asked looking over at David. "Sure." he responded. "Do you think I have a chance making it into Dauntless? And be honest." I said and heard the train coming from a distance. "I know you can, you have a lot of potential." David said and I looked at him shocked. The train arrives and we jumped on the train and sat down next to each other. "How can you be so sure?" I asked leaning my head against the wall behind me. "I don't know, I'm right most of the time." David says and a silence breaks out. "I just never thought that Alec would be rude to me and yell at me for joining Dauntless, he was never like that before the Choosing Ceremony, and I kept telling him how I would join Dauntless." I said closing my eyes. "It's tough sometimes when someone you care about transfers somewhere else." David said. "Believe me, my two older sisters transferred to another faction." I said and another silence breaks out, only to last until we got back to the Dauntless compound and walked in.

"Get some sleep, we're starting on combat and you'll need a lot of energy for that." David said when we got in the Dauntless compound. "Thanks for going with me to the hospital, by the way." I said and David smiled a bit. "Well I had to or otherwise the Dauntless leader would've lost his head if he learned one of the initiates left the compound without a Dauntless member with them." David said and I said bye to him and went to the initiates room. "Where have you been?" Dia asked, Dia and Vincent were on their beds and some other initiates were there too. "It's a long story that I don't wanna talk about." I said walking over to my bed and lied down in it. "We saw you and David leaving the cafeteria. Were you two making out?" Dia asked and I chocked on my saliva. "What?! No! We went to the hospital to see my friends mother!" I said and Dia put her hands up as if she were walking to a group of enemies wanting to surrender. "You're blushing." Vincent said and I glared at them a bit. "It's because you two thought David and I were making out, I mean come on, he's our instructor, that'd be weird!" I said and Dia chuckled a bit. "What?" I asked. "Nothing, nothing." Dia said and I just told them goodnight and went to bed.

**~?'s POV~**

I watched the monitor that showed Maria and Alec on it, and they were both arguing about how Alec thinks that Maria is changing into one of the Dauntless and Maria is trying to say that they weren't that bad. Excellent. She is an interesting test subject, she will definitely be someone that we must test on when the attack happens, she is Divergent. She is different then other Divergent's, there are some like her though, but we planned on capturing her once the attack is set and ready to go. I know I'll feel bad when we have to kill her to study her brain in order to truly understand people like her, but I know that there would be no other way to study them then by studying her.

**Who do you think it is that's after Maria? How do they know that she's Divergent? Why is Alec acting different? Find out later on in the fanfic! Until next time, be brave!**


	8. Chapter 8: Fighting tournament

**I do not own Divergent, enjoy the story**

**~3 weeks later~**

We've started combat training three weeks back, but we also spend some time on knife throwing and shooting, but most of the time we've spent on combat. "Alright, today is the first day of our fights. We will spend a week for fights and don't take it lightly, this is the ending for stage one." David said standing in front of the initiates along with Will, Christina, and Brian. "First match is Dia versus Alexis." Will said and I turned my attention to Alexis. She's a Dauntless born, she's my height and she had cherry blonde hair, and she looked intimidating, but I heard she's a nice girl. "Remember Dia, jab her stomach first and when she doubles over kick her side." Vincent whispered to Dia and she nodded then went to the arena. "Do you think she'll beat Alexis?" I asked as we were walking to Dia's side of the arena and Vincent looked at Alexis for a minute. "She has a fifty percent chance, but if she's able to kick her side then her chances will raise to seventy percent." Vincent said looking at me. "I hope you're right." I said and then the bell rang and the fight began. Dia held her arms up defensively and Alexis went into offense, then she made her way over and swung at Dia but Dia was able to dodge in time. Dia took wasted no time and punched Alexis in the gut, causing her to double over and Dia kicked Alexis' side, and Alexis falls to the ground but gets up a few seconds later. "Alexis looks like she wasn't just kicked on the side a second ago." I commented and crossed my arms. "Dauntless born's are pretty much trained to not show pain." Vincent said and then Alexis punches Dia's face causing her to fall back. "Come on, Dia!" I yelled and Dia got up and wiped her nose with her arm. "Just give up, Amity. You don't belong here!" I hear someone behind me and I turn to see it was Drew, along with his stupid 'gang' who were also from Candor. "Hey man shut up." I said and Drew glares at me for a moment. "Why don't you give up, too? All the training in the world wouldn't help you beat one person." Drew said and I clenched my fist and Vincent grabs my shoulder to prevent me from beating the crap out of Drew. "If we go against each other in the arena, I'll show you that I can kick your weak ass." I said turning back and I heard one of Drew's 'gang' members snicker at that comment. I turn back to see just in time to see Dia kicking Alexis' side again, causing Alexis to fall, but not getting up. "Winner of the first round is Dia!" David said and Dia fell to her knees, Vincent and I ran in the arena and helped Dia to her feet. "You two can take her to the infirmary, but get back soon." David said and we both nodded before heading to the infirmary.

"You did it!" I exclaimed and Dia had a weak smile on her face, her face was all bloody and she had a black eye showing on her left eye. "We're gonna have to celebrate for this. Dauntless cake!" I said and we all chanted Dauntless cake a few times before we laughed. We get Dia to the infirmary and set her on one of the beds. "We'll be back when we're done with our fights." Vincent said and Dia smiled. "Good luck... OW!" Dia said and then exclaimed holding her cheek. Vincent and I get back to the arena and on the way we see two Dauntless members carrying Alexis to the infirmary. "Next up, Joseph versus Mike." David said checking the clipboard and I looked over at Joseph to see he was getting really nervous. Vincent and I walked over and see that Danny and Clare were with him trying to get him ready. "Come on Joseph be pumped!" Danny said jumping and Joseph took deep breaths. "Who's Mike?" I asked and Clare points over to a guy with red hair, he looked about the same height as Joseph, but he was more built. "Good luck Joseph." I said and Joseph walked into the arena. Hopefully he'll win.

"Ready. Begin!" David said and the bell rang, Mike instantly swung his right arm at Joseph, who barely had time to get away but stumbled a bit. "Come on Joseph!" I yelled and Joseph swept his leg under Mike, then he kicked Mike's side. Mike gets back up and swings at Joseph again, but hit him in the gut, Joseph gasp for air and doubles over and then Mike punched the side of Joseph's head, causing Joseph to crumble to the ground and I knew that Joseph was knocked out. "Holy crap, he was able to beat Joseph in a minute." Vincent said in disbelief, but right before David announces the winner, Joseph gets up and coughs a bit and gets on his feet. "You... won't beat me... that easy." Joseph said between breaths, he looked like he would pass out any second. "Lets see what you can do, Stiff." Mike said, obviously he's getting cocky. Joseph stumbles over at Mike, then he punches Mike on the side of the head and Mike stumbles a bit. "Ok, I'll admit that hurts but one more hit and you're down." Mike said waltzing over to Joseph and Joseph started walking backwards to keep the distance. Mike then ran at Joseph and punched Joseph on the side of the head and Joseph fell, this time though he didn't get up. "Winner of round two goes to Mike." David said and two Dauntless members run on stage and pick up Joseph and started heading to the infirmary.

"Oh my god." I said in disbelief. "Joseph could've won if he hit Mike's left side of his body, he was making sure he didn't get hit during the fight." Vincent said and I looked at the doors that Joseph was taken through. "Next fight, and I chosen this especially." Brian said and we all turned our attentions to him and I saw that he was looking at me while wearing a wicked grin, oh no. "Maria versus Drew." Brian said and my eyes widen, but shook my head and went in the arena. Drew walks in and he's glaring at me and man he could kill me right now if looks could kill. "Ready. Fight." David said a bit nervous and the bell rang.

**Who will win? Maria or Drew? Find out in the next chapter! Until next time, be brave!**


	9. Chapter 9: Drew vs Maria

**I do not own Divergent**

The bell rings and I put my arms up defensively and Drew started making his way over and swung his right arm at me, I ducked underneath the arm and I jabbed his gut, causing him to double over and gasp and I used that opening to kick his side, he fell to the ground and rolled. "You little bitch." Drew said as he got up and he ran over and once he was in leg distance, he kicked my side and I fell and rolled on the ground. I get up and winced a bit at the pain. Drew then ran up and was about to kick me when I sweeped my leg under neath his legs, causing him to fall. "You can do it, Maria!" Vincent yells. I kicked Drew right before he got up, and he yelled out in pain. He gets up and before I knew it, he swings his fist at me, hitting my nose. He kept punching me until I fell down, cried out in pain. I get up and wiped my nose, seeing blood on it. Drew is about to punch me again when I upper cut him, he stumbled away and I kicked his stomach, he fell back and I kicked his side. Black spots started appearing in my sight, I have to end this as soon as possible. I ran over to Drew and punched the side of his head a few times when he got up, he tried to block me but was too late, after punching him one more time, he falls unconscious. "Winner is Maria." David said and I heard some people gasp and others cheered. Then everything went black and I felt myself falling.

* * *

I woke up and groaned a bit at the pain I had pretty much everywhere. I opened my eyes and looked around to see that I was in the infirmary. "Good to see you're awake." a voice said and I turned to see Dia was laying in another bed. "What happened?" I asked and felt a headache. "Well first off, you beat Drew, then you fainted and you were carried over here." Dia said and I sat up, wincing a bit. "Who carried me here?" I asked and Dia shrugged. "I was half asleep and saw a figure carrying you in here, they put you in the bed and left." Dia said, weird. I looked around the room to see that the other initiates that fought were here too, some that I guess already fought after me. I looked around and my eyes land on Drew, who was laying in a bed unconscious and his face was bloody and bruised. "Anyways, Vincent dropped by and said that his fight is tomorrow, so hopefully we'll be able to watch the fight." Dia said.

It was almost dinner time and the doctors gave us medicine to help the pain go away so Dia and I went to the cafeteria to grab some dinner. Once we enter, we head to the lines and grab ourselves some food. "Over here!" I hear Danny's voice exclaiming and I looked around to see him, Clare, Vincent, and Joseph already there. "Congrats on the fights, you two." Danny said when Dia and I walked over. "Thanks, though now I feel like crap." I said sitting down. "I saw someone carrying Maria in earlier, who was it?" Dia asked. "David." Vincent said and I looked at him confused. "He said that he also had to get something so he decided to take you to the infirmary while he went out to run his errands." Vincent said and I looked around and saw David sitting at another table with some Dauntless members. "That's weird." I said turning back to look at the group. "Do you think Drew wants revenge?" Clare asked before eating her sandwich. "Well the fact that I have embarrassed him and proved that even an Amity could kick his ass, so yeah I think he'll want revenge." I said and laughed a bit.

* * *

The next day we were all back waiting in the arena for the next fight, I was with Dia, Vincent, Clare, and Danny while we were waiting. "Next round, Vincent versus Danny." David said and my eyes widen a bit. "Well we'll both be cheering you on." Dia said patting both Danny and Vincent's shoulders. They went into the arena and they both nodded, guessing that they both knew that they would still be friends after the fight. "Who do you think will win?" Clare asked and I shrugged. "Danny is Dauntless born so he's been training, but Vincent seems more agile then Danny so that's gonna be difficult." I said. "Well either way, knowing Danny he'll probably go for the weak points or something." Clare said and Dia and I nodded."Ready. Begin!" David said, and the bell rang.

Danny went into offense and started going forward and swinging his fist, Vincent dodging all but one, which made him stumble back. Vincent puts his arms up defensively and goes towards Danny, and when he got close enough, he kicked Danny's side, causing Danny to almost fall but he regain his balance. Danny swept his legs underneath Vincent, but Vincent jumped, and then punching Danny in the face. "Holy crap! You pack one hell of a punch!" Danny said shocked but smiled. Vincent went back into defense and Danny slowly made his way over and both punched each other at the same time, kind of felt like it was an action movie from that. They both stumbled back but then Danny recovered and kicked Vincent, causing him to fall. "I don't know who to cheer for." Dia said looking back and forth at Danny and Vincent. "Well I'm cheering for Danny, cousins have to help each other out." Clare said then cheered for Danny when he punched Vincent. "I didn't know you two were cousins." Dia said looking over at Clare.

"His dad and my dad are brothers, I was born a month before he did."

"So you two pretty much grew up with each other." I said, I never knew if I had any cousins, or any Aunt's or Uncle's.

"Yeah, plus we had our other friends, Natalie, Max, George, and Sam." Clare said.

"Are they Dauntless members?" Dia asked.

"Natalie, Max, and George are, Sam starts his initiation next year." Clare said and we all set our attention back to the fight.

Vincent and Danny both looked exhausted, but Vincent looked like he was about to collapse any second now. Vincent makes his way over and was about to punch when Danny punches Vincent's head, and Vincent collapsed to the ground. "Winner is Danny." David said, Danny helped pick up Vincent, Dia and I ran over and we started taking him to the infirmary, Clare and Danny were walking with us. "Good job, Danny." Clare said and Danny smiled a bit. "Thanks, though Vincent is one hell of a fighter, I'm pretty sure he broke one of my teeth." Danny said holding the side of his head. "Well either way, you both did a great job." Dia said and we all head to the infirmary, and put Vincent there, Danny stayed, but Clare, Dia, and I head back to the arena. The next fight started and I felt someone staring at me and I look over to see David was looking at me but turned the second I looked over at him.

**PokGirl Blue: That' it for chapter nine!**

**Maria: I'm satisfied that I kicked Drew's ass in the fight.**

**Clare: So when are you going to introduce more of the cast.**

**PokGirl Blue: I'm planning on introducing them next chapter which will be visiting day, and I'm also planning on introducing Anna and Jenny**

**Maria: It takes you ten chapters to introduce the two sisters that might be a big help to later on in the fanfic?**

**PokGirl Blue: Yes. Anyways leave a review of what you think about the fanfic so far, and until next time, be brave!**


	10. Chapter 10: Visiting day and ranks

**I do not own Divergent, enjoy the story!**

**~Six days later~**

Today was visiting day, and I'm going to be honest, I'm nervous to see my parents again. How will they react to seeing me like this? What if Jenny and Anna show up? I was brought out of my thoughts when Dia waved her hand in front of my face. "What?" I asked looking over at her. "I was told that the families are starting to show up." Dia said and my eyes widen a bit. "You nervous to see your family?" Dia asked and I shrugged. "Kinda, I'm more nervous to see my sisters." I admitted. "Lets go." Dia said and I nodded. We head towards the pit and we looked around the group. "Maria!" I hear a familiar voice and turn around to see it's my mom. I ran over and hugged her, and dad was standing next to her and I hugged him when I finished hugging mom. "Oh my god, look at you." mom said. "How have you guys been?" I asked. "Well now that you switched factions, it's a bit weird not having you around." dad said and I nodded. "Maria, would you like to introduce me to these people?" I hear a voice saying and I turn to see David standing there. "Mom, dad, this is my instructor David. David these are my parents." I said introducing them and they shook hands. "Is he your boyfriend, Maria?" mom asked and I chocked a bit. "No!" I said blushing, mom chuckled a bit. "Anyways, I'll leave you three to catch up, it was nice meeting you." David said before leaving.

"He looks familiar." dad said looking at David. "You probably saw him when Dauntless members went to help us Amity people a few months ago." mom said looking over at David. "He reminds me of someone though, I can't tell who though." dad said. The next hour goes by and we talked about what we've done during the time since we last saw each other, then mom and dad left to go back home. "Hey Maria." I hear someone saying and I turn around to see Clare and Danny walking over with four people. "I like to introduce you to the friends I told you about." Clare said. "This is Natalie." Clare said while motioning to a short girl that had blonde hair and dark blue eyes. "This is Max." Danny said motioning to a boy with blonde hair and chocolate eyes, he was about the same height as Danny. "This one is George." Clare said motioning to a boy with the brown hair and the same dark blue eyes as Natalie, guessing they were siblings. "And last but not least, Sam." Danny said patting the shoulder of a boy that was the an inch shorter Danny, he had caramel skin and had brown hair and blue eyes. "Nice to meet you guys." I said shaking all of their hands.

We kept talking for a while until I felt someone tap my shoulder, I turn around to see two woman standing there. One was wearing Erudite clothes, she had her blonde hair in a ponytail, the second one was wearing Candor clothes, she let her red hair down, I smiled at seeing the two. "Jenny! Anna!" I said excitedly and hugged both of my sisters. "It's great to see you, Maria." Jenny said smiling. "I always knew you'd chose Dauntless." Anna said smiling a bit. "Hey Maria!" I hear Dia calling out and I turn to see her walking over. "Hey Dia. Did your parents show up yet?" I asked and she nodded. "I tried to find you so I could introduce you to them, but they had to leave because of something important they needed to do." Dia said and I nodded. "Dia, these are my sisters. Anna, Jenny, this is Dia. She's the first friend I made in Dauntless." I said and they all shook hands. "It's nice to meet you. Dia is a strange name though." Anna said and Jenny smacked Anna's arm a bit. "I chose that name when we first got here." Dia said and Anna nodded. "Anyways, I gotta go. It was nice meeting you too." Dia said and we said bye.

"So what's been up with you two?" I asked, it's been a year since I last saw them. Jenny was twenty two and Anna is twenty. "Recently I've gotten engaged with another Candor named John." Anna said and my eyes widen at that. "Congrats!" I said excited. "And recently I've been helping out with an important experiment." Jenny said. "What's the experiment?" I asked and she looked at me for a minute. "It's top secret, no one outside of Erudite can hear about it." Jenny said and I nodded. "So what about you?" Anna asked me. "Well tonight after visiting hours are over, the Initiate trainers will announce who passed stage one, and honestly I'm freaking the hell out." I admit, after my fight with Drew, I fought two more fights, won one and lost the other one. "You'll pass, I'm sure of it." Jenny said and I smiled.

* * *

After visiting hours were over, all Initiates gather around in the training room to see who passed stage one. "You nervous?" Dia asked and I nodded. Brian scans the crowd a bit then started to speak. "Okay, this is the rankings of who made it, anyone who is ranked twenty one or higher are out." Brian said and that's when the screen lighted up showing the rankings. I held my breath until my name was marked at the tenth place ranked, and I saw that Dia, Joseph, Vincent, Danny, and Clare made it too. I saw that Drew was ranked eleventh and I smiled at that. "We made it!" Dia said excitedly and we both high fived. "Now, the next stage is emotional, where you will start going through your fears." Brian said and we all stood there, some nervous. "Tomorrow you have the day off. Dismiss." Brian said and we all broke apart. I'm relieved that I made it through stage one, though with winning two fights I think that might've gotten me through but still. Now all I have to worry about is the rest of initiation, and the fact that Drew might want revenge.

**That's chapter 10 for now! Leave a review of what you think about the fanfic so far! Until next time be brave!**


	11. Chapter 11: Fear simulations

**I do not own Divergent, enjoy the story!**

**~The next day~**

We were all getting ready for today's training, which is the start of stage two. "You guys nervous about stage two?" Dia asked and I shrugged. "A little bit, but then again, we are getting ready to face our fears." I said and we all started heading to the training rooms. Once we arrived, Brian, and David were already there, talking about something. Once we all arrived, they took us to another room and had us all sit down. "Now you'll all be scored for how long you take to get over your fear. You'll only face one fear, but each will be a different fear of yours." Brian said while scanning the initiates. They started taking one initiate at a time, every fifteen or so minutes, an initiate will exit, and they look scared as hell. Dia already went, so did Clare and Joseph, I was waiting for my turn. "Maria." David said and I got up from my seat. "Good luck." Vincent said and I nodded. I walked into the room, and sat down on the chair, David puts wires on my head and gave my the simulation serum, I drank it and everything went black.

* * *

I was standing in a dark room, I kept looking around to see where I was but I only see darkness. Then spotlights turned on, and underneath the lights were mom, dad, Anna, Jenny, Alec, Jessie, Dia, Joseph, Vincent, Clare, and Danny. What's going on? A gun shot was heard and I hear Alec screaming in agony, he had a bullet wound in his chest and he crumples to the ground. "ALEC!" I screamed, I was trying to move but it was as if my feet were glued to the ground, I could only watch. Then mom and dad both burst into flames, they were screaming too. "NO!" I screamed trying to break free. Dia's face all the sudden became bloody and she started coughing up blood, she fell to the ground, still coughing. Vincent had rope around his neck and he was being lifted up and he started chocking and thrashing around, seconds later he became motionless. "NO! STOP!" I screamed and felt tears go down my cheeks, I don't want to lose any of them! Another gun shot was heard and I looked over in time to see Danny getting shot through the head, he immediately crumbled to the ground. I don't want any of them to die, I don't want to be alone in this world with everyone I cared about dead, I just clutched my head and closed my eyes tight. '_This isn't real!_' a voice in my head says and I snapped my head up and looked around where the voice came from. '_None of this is real!_' the voice said again, then Anna was clutching her chest and she started screaming in pain. "This isn't real." I mumbled to myself. Screams were filling my ears, getting louder by the minute.

'It's not real!' I thought then Anna took a gasp for air and she just looked healthy again, Vincent's rope snapped and he fell to the ground, but then started chocking, gasping for air. Alec's bullet wound started to disappear and he gets back up, he was smiling. Dia stopped coughing and she looked around confused, as if not aware what just happened. Mom and dad was put out, their skin heals and they look back to normal. Danny gets up and his wound just disappears too. I looked around to see they were alright, I smiled.

* * *

I sat up gasping, taking deep breathes and looked around to see David looking at me a bit shocked. "How did you do that?" he asked and I looked at him confused a bit. "How did you stop them from dying and bring the other ones back to life." David explains more. "I just calmed down, that's all." I said, a bit nervous. "You've been in there for five minutes, pretty impressive especially since it's your first time in the simulation." David said looking at me with a raised eye brow. "Anyways, I should get going." I said getting out of the chair and just before I opened the door, I heard those five words. "I know what you are." he said quiet, almost enough for me not to hear it. I just opened the door and left. He can't mean what I hope he doesn't mean.

* * *

"I was in a room full of spiders, I barely was able to see the lighter that was near me, but I was able to lit it up and throw it at the spiders." Dia said telling Vincent and I what she saw in her fear simulation. "What about you Maria? You were there for only five minutes." Vincent asked looking over at me. "Mine was just people I cared about dying. I'd go into detail but..." I shudder at memory of what I saw. "It's okay, plus I don't wanna hear what death I had." Dia said. "Well you were all bloody and stuff. You reminded me of that old legend people from the hundreds of years ago used to talk about. Bloody Mary or something." I said trying to remember that old story I heard at school one day. "It's an old story, there's no way it's true." Vincent said and I rolled my eyes. "We know it's a story, I don't get why people still talk about it today." I said and Joseph walked in looking horrified, he just walked over to his bed and lied down in it. "You okay, Joseph?" Dia asked and Joseph shook his head. "I have never been so terrified in my life." he says, I would ask but he looks like he doesn't want to talk about it.

"So what about you, Vincent? What'd you see in your fear simulation?" I asked looking over at him. "It's nothing really." Vincent saying his cheeks were turning red. "Come on, what'd you see?" Dia asked and Vincent sighed. "Myfearsimulationwasfailingatanytest." Vincent said fast, we looked at him confused. "What was it?" I asked and Vincent took another deep breath. "In my simulation I kept failing at stuff, mostly test." Vincent said and I had to prevent myself from laughing, once an Erudite, always an Erudite. "It's okay." Dia said patting Vincent's back. "Lets go grab something to eat, I'm starving." Vincent said, we asked Joseph if he wanted to go with us, but he declined. As we were heading to the cafeteria, I felt like someone was watching me. I turned around to see who was there, nobody. I shake it off and catch up with Dia and Vincent.

* * *

**~?'s POV~**

I was almost caught by Maria, luckily I was able to hide. Why does the boss want me to keep an eye on her so bad? What makes this girl so freaking special? I only had to keep watch on her until the plan is set, but who knows how long that will take? I received a message on my phone and check it.

**_You have to gain enough trust from her, when the plan is set you have to lead her here. Do not fail me, we both know what will happen if you do._**

I gulped from that message, all this trouble to get trust from one Amity girl? I sighed and walk to where Maria and her friends are walking to. Failing this mission is not an option, if I do fail, everything I care about will fall apart.

**Who's this person that's following Maria? Who is this boss and why do they want Maria? Find out later on in the fanfic! Until next time, peace!**


	12. Chapter 12: The tale of the Amity Fire

**PokGirl Blue: I do not own Divergent**

**Dia: That Maria user really loves this story!**

**David: Maria did you make a fanfiction account?**

**Maria: I did not! Or if I did it would be a different user name. **

**Drew: Hmph, she seems happy that Maria kicked my ass.**

**Maria: Most of us were, you pansycake!**

**Danny: HA!**

**Danny, Maria, Dia, David: Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**~The next day~**

We were back in the room waiting for our turns to take on the simulation, I don't know what fear I was going to face but I hope that it won't be as worse as yesterdays. "Hey, Maria." Dia said and I looked over at Dia. "What do you think about Vincent?" she whispered, even though Vincent already is taking his turn. "He's a cool guy, and a great friend." I said and Dia sighed in relief. "Do you like him?" I asked raising one eye brow and she blushed at that. "Oh my god you do like him!" I whispered and she shushed me. "Shut up! I was just asking that's all!" Dia asked her cheeks getting darker. "Dia and Vincent sitting in a tree! K- I- S- S- I- N- G!" I was singing and she tried shushing me. "First comes love, then comes marriage! Then comes a baby in a Dauntless carriage!" I sang and Dia put a hand over my mouth, some of the other Initiates looked over at us with weird looks. "Will you shut up, please?" Dia asked and I nodded, I guess my Amity side took over for a minute there. "It's okay, just don't sing that when Vincent is around." Dia said and I chuckled a bit. "Maria, your turn." David said while Vincent was exiting the room, he looked scared while leaving. I get up and head into the room. "Alright, you know the drill, you'll be going against a fear of yours." David said as I sat down, he put the cords on my head and gave me the serum, I drank it and everything went black.

* * *

I was standing in the Amity fields, some of the farmers were out there, I looked around, smelling the Amity air, oh the memories that started flooding in from just smelling the familiar scent. Then out of no where, a fire broke out, the fire was surrounding me. I froze, terrified of the spreading fire. I looked around to see other Amity people were being burned alive. I squatted down, clutching my head and squeezing my eyes shut. '_This isn't real_.' a voice said and I looked around to see where that voice came from, nowhere. The fire was getting bigger and all the sudden I felt being burned on my right leg, I screamed out in pain. 'This isn't real.' I thought to myself, panic was taking over me. 'Put the fire out!' I thought and all the sudden, I felt a rain drop landing on my head. I looked up to see that the blue sky was now cloudy and it was starting to rain. The fire was put out and I sighed in relief at that.

* * *

I sat up gasping, David just stared at me and looked back at the screen. "Five minutes again, impressive." David said and I nodded, I got up and left the room. I went back into the dorm room, nobody else was there so I just lied down on my bed closed my eyes. The Amity fire, I never thought it'd create a fear for me. I put my hand on my right leg, that fire caused a scar on my leg, a nasty scar, which is why I always wore jeans or long skirts, Alec and my family knew about the scar. I remembered a lot about that day, how Alec and I ran there to see if his dad and brother were okay, when we were running from the fire and I got trapped, and then how that boy saved me. My mind rewinds to that day.

* * *

Alec, Jessie, and I were running around playing tag on like any normal day, we always played tag or kid games like that even though we were considered teens. "You can't catch me!" I yelled over at Alec, who currently was it, Jessie was running with me, she was one hell of a fast runner for a someone her age. We were running when all the sudden, I smelt smoke. I looked around the area and my eyes landed on an orange glow from the distance, that's where some of our crops were, that's where Alec and Jessie's dad and brother were. "ALEC!" I yelled pointing at the fire, I hear other people yelling about the fire, he just ran toward it. "Jessie, go to your mom and stay there!" I said looking back at her and she nodded and ran to where her house was. I ran over and caught up with Alec and we stopped near the fire. "DAD! CONNER!" Alec screamed waiting for a response, none. Alec was about to go further when I grabbed his sleeve and yanked him back. "Are you crazy?!" I yelled at him, a scream was heard and without thinking, we ran. We looked around and noticed that nobody was near, or if they were, the fire was blocking them from our vision.

"Let's get out of here!" Alec said and I nodded, we both ran when the fire split us apart. I looked around the flames that surrounded me, my heart was racing and I couldn't think straight, is this where I'll die? I felt my leg being burned and I screamed in pain, I fell to the ground clutching my leg. All the things that were rushing through my head, death, Alec, Jessie, mom, dad, Anna, and Jenny. I got up and looked around, I'm not accepting death now. I started limping forward but I fell once again, this time hitting my head hard. I started losing consciousness, the fire growing larger. 'I don't want to die.' I thought before slipping into the darkness.

I woke up a bit to feeling myself being carried, I opened my eyes a bit to see a boy was carrying me, he didn't look anything like Alec, his hair was black and his clothes didn't belong in Amity. He looked down and saw me awake a bit. "You're going to be okay." he said, he sounded distant, but then I slipped into darkness once again. The next time I woke up was in the hospital, the doctors said my leg was badly burned but if I rested and took the medicine he advised me to take, I'll be alright. I then see Alec walking in, he looked so empty, nothing like the Alec I know, who was full of life. He told me that his dad and brother died, I hugged him for what seemed like hours, he kept crying though. He seemed to have cried more at the funeral. Nobody knew what caused the fire or if someone caused it, why.

* * *

I wake up to see Dia was already there, she was just taking her shoes off so I guess she just got here. "How did it go?" I asked, yawning a bit. "It was worse then last one, I don't want to talk about it." Dia said and I nodded. "What about you?" Dia asked and I shuddered. "My fear this time was the Amity fire." I said and she looked down at the floor, nodding a bit. "I also had a dream memory of it." I said and she looked at me and looked like she was about to say something but decided to not say it. "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" a voice screams and Dia and I snapped our attention to where that noise came from, we got up and ran towards it, we ran into the pit and see a group and someone was standing at the edge of the cliff, I looked closer to see it was Joseph, he was looking down, and looked ready to jump.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! Why is Joseph doing this? Who is the mysterious boy that saved Maria's life during the Amity fire? Find out later on in the story. Also I'd like to tell you that I won't be updating as much because school's starting ****tomorrow, but I'll try to update them at least once a week. Leave a review of what you guys think about the story so far and also if you like The Mortal Instruments or The Maze Runner, check out my other fanfics! Until next time, be brave!**


	13. Chapter 13: Reason he hates me

** I do not own Divergent or any of it's characters**

We were staring at Joseph as he was over the railing, what the hell is he doing?! "Joseph! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I yelled as Dia and I ran over to him, he told us to stop where we were, he didn't even sound like himself, he just sounded like a machine. "Joseph, just climb back here." Dia said as we were slowly making our way over and that's when Joseph gasped and shook his head, he looked around and was confused. "What happen?" he asked then looked down and his eyes widen in horror. Dia and I grabbed him and dragged him back over the rail, he was shaking by the time. "You'll be alright." Dia said trying to calm him, a few minutes later he was completely calm. We head back to the dorms and Joesph just went to his bed and lied down in it, doubt he'll want to talk.

* * *

**~3 days later~**

After going through another fear simulation I decided to walk around, clear my head. Joseph has barely talk since that day, we try our best to comfort him. I was walking around when I hear something walking behind me, I looked around to see nobody was there. I assumed it was probably a dauntless member or something, nothing to worry about. I continued my walk when I hear someone was walking a bit faster behind me, again I turned around, only this time it was a fist hurdling towards me, I dodged just in time and I kicked the attackers side, they yelped out in pain. I looked at the attacker to see he was wearing a mask over his face, dammit. I was about to strike again when he kneed my gut, I doubled over and got punched in the back of the head, darkness took over my sight and I felt my self falling, but was caught in a pair of arms.

* * *

**~Dia's POV~**

I was walking around to find Maria after going through my simulation, I was the last one to go so that sucks because she could have gone anywhere. I hear somebody yelp out and I ran over to see a masked person was carrying Maria, and in their back pocket was a knife. 'Crap!' I thought, I knew it wouldn't be a good idea to fight them now, since they both have Maria and a knife. I followed them to a closet, I looked in to see a chair was in there, once the masked person tied her in the chair, he leaves, I hid. Once the masked guy was out of sight, I run over to the closet and see that it was locked, needs a key card. 'Who do I know that has a key card?' I thought to myself for a minute before knowing who. I run as fast as I can to the training room, luckily David was still there looking like he's ready to leave. "David!" I yelled and he looked over to me with a confused expression. "Maria... needs help... closet locked... needs key card." I said in between breaths, he looks surprised and I gave him a quick summary. We both ran over to the closet and hear screaming coming from it. David opens the door and when we walking in we saw the masked person hold a knife to a bloody Maria's neck.

* * *

**~Maria's POV~**

When I woke up, I was in a closet and my head was killing me, what happened? I tried to get up but realized that I was tied to the chair, I struggled against it but it wouldn't work, dang it. The door opens and a masked guy walks in, he looks at me for a minute before laughing, I knew who it was. Only one person had that annoying laugh that made you want to throw him in front of a train, Drew. "Poor poor, Maria. You're all tied up, have no back up. You still going to put up the tough Amity act?" Drew asked and I seriously wish he was at least a half inch closer so that I could kick him where the sun don't shine. "I don't know, are you still going to keep up the 'I'm better then everyone else and the best Dauntless though I'm still crying over the fact that an Amity girl kicked my ass twice' act?" I said and he snarled. He punches me in the face and I immediately feel blood running down the side. "Coward! Attacking someone that can't fight back is pathetic! You're not fit to be in Daunt-" I was cut off when he punched me again.

"Shut up! I'm perfect for this faction! You're not!" he says and I glared at him. "Why me though? Dia is from Amity and you don't pick on her! Why exactly me?" I said and he smiles, more like smiled the most wicked smile there is. "You don't remember me don't you?" he says and I shook my head. "Figures, but maybe this will refresh your memory. A small Amity girl beats up a tall Candor boy in two minutes." he says and my eyes widen at that. The memory starts to replay in my mind.

* * *

_~Two years ago~_

_I was walking around in the hallways at school with Alec, I was 4'11 at the time, so a lot of people didn't take me serious because I was that short. "Hey shorty!" I hear someone say and I roll my eyes, people usually picked on me because of my size, but I didn't let it get to me. I then was shoved to the ground and hear Alec yell at someone, I look up to see a Candor boy punching Alec, I felt rage build up. "Loser! Amity's are worthless!" he says and I get up and I kick him on his side, he yelps a bit and turns towards me, I kicked him where the sun don't shine and he fell to the ground, I kicked him a few times before stopping. Kids in the hallways were staring at us wide eyed. "Come on Maria, lets get out of here." Alec said and I nodded, we ran towards the next class. I didn't bother learning who it was that I beat up, but I was the talk of the school for the rest of the day._

* * *

"That was you?" I asked and he nodded, I chuckled a bit. "Hell even back then I kicked your ass! I was the shortest kid and I kicked the crap out of you!" I couldn't help but laugh but was cut off by being punched again. "I was teased ever since that day, kids called me 'Weak boy' and say 'If you don't behave we'll get shorty to beat you up again' I never thought I'd see you again, but now it's perfect." he says and he pulls out a knife, oh no. He walks close and puts it near my arm, and then he runs the knife along my arm, causing a red line to form and blood coming out. I struggled a bit but he punches me again, black spots appeared in my vision. I felt severe pain in my shoulder, where he stabbed me. I screamed out in pain and he punched me once again, I was losing consciousness once again, I struggled once more, I felt Drew putting the knife toward my neck, I then heard the door being opened, everything went black after that.

**PokGirl Blue: That's chapter 13 for now**

**The entire cast except Drew: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! **

**Drew: I hate you all**

**PokGirl Blue: We hate you too man, though I have no clue why you're here. Anyways leave a review of what you guys think about the fanfic so far and until then be- Drew if you get an inch closer to me while you're holding the knife I'm gonna send Maria after you!**


	14. Chapter 14: Rescuing and games

**I do not own Divergent, enjoy the story!**

**~Dia's POV~**

The minute the door opened and we saw the masked man holding a knife to Maria's, who was unconscious, neck, David just ran and tackled the masked person, causing him to drop the knife. David dragged the masked person into the hallway and the masked person was struggling. I grabbed the knife and cut the ropes that tied Maria to the chair. "Hey Maria!" I said shaking her a bit to wake her up, she slightly opened her eyes but closed them again. I grabbed her, threw her arm around my shoulder and dragged her out of the closet. The masked person was still fighting against David, but was failing at that. "You get her to the hospital." David says and I nodded. I didn't get that far until I was kicked in the back and I fell to the ground, Maria fell to the ground with me. I looked back to see it was the masked person, they just took off. David shows up seconds later, he followed the masked man. I get back up and started carrying Maria, well technically dragging her, to the hospital. I get there, thankfully it wasn't that far, a few minutes later. David shows up looking tired and frustrated. "The bastard got away." David says, we take Maria into the hospital and the second a nurse saw her, two nurses show up and take her to a room. David and I sit down. "I'll go tell the others what happened." I said getting up after a few minutes and David nodded. I ran out of the hospital and go to find the others.

* * *

**~David's POV~**

I sat in the chair waiting for either a nurse or doctor to tell me what's up with Maria or when Dia and her friends show up. Who would've tried to kill Maria? There's that Drew kid, he hates her for some reason. I was left alone in my thoughts for a while, and a doctor walks up. "Excuse me, are you here for Maria Clinton?" the doctor asked and I nodded. "Well she's alright, nothing was severely damaged, she needs to go into surgery, we scheduled it in two hours. You can go see her if you want." the doctor says and I nodded. She probably wants someone to talk to, plus I do like to see her. 'Dang it David, don't think like that, she's just an initiate and you're her trainer.' I thought to myself shaking my head. We get to the room and I walk in, she had some bandages wrapped around her head, and some around her arm.

"David? What're you doing here?" she asked the minute I walked in. "Well Dia heard you scream and went to tell me that you were locked in a closet and she needed the door to open so I went with her and the-" "Okay okay I get it, you then saw Drew about to stab me or something so you decided to help me out." Maria interrupts me, rolling her eyes. "So it was Drew that attacked you." I said and she nodded. She still looked determined and strong like the day she showed up, yet she has bandages wrapped around her arm and head. I never understood her, even after she has faced a fear of hers, she had a strong look on her face. She looked at me for a minute then a blush appears on her cheeks and she just looks away.

* * *

**~Maria's POV~**

David was standing in the room where I was put in, a silence has broken out, I took a moment to just look at him. My Amity side decided to take over for a second to put a picture of me and David kissing in my mind, I blushed at that and I looked away. "You okay?" David asked and I nodded. "Just uhhh had a weird thought." I said, it was true, I mean it was weird to think that. He's my instructor for crying out loud, and I'm an initiate. "MARIA!" I hear Dia's voice booming from the hallways. She, Vincent. Danny, and Clare all ran in as if the hallways were about to explode. "You're alive!" Danny said happily and they all hugged me, nearly chocking me. "My shoulder!" I said and they all let go when I said that. "The doctor says she'll have surgery in two hours to get her shoulder treated from the stab." David says and the others nodded.

"Until then, we have time to talk." I said, they all got comfy. I told them everything from when I fought Drew to when I blacked out when he had the knife to my neck. "So now what?" Danny asked and Dia just stands up looking pissed. "I'm gonna go find that bastard and beat the sh-" "Dia you know that won't help." I interrupted before she said anything else. "But he tried to kill you, Maria!" Dia says and I nod. "Yes but reporting him will make me look weak, instead of that we should wait, and to see if he gets cut." I said and they all looked at me confused. "Being dead is better then being factionless right? So if he fails, he won't bother us again. And if he makes it, we'll just ignore him and if he tries something to us again we'll fight back." I said and they looked at me as if I was crazy. We talked for a while and then a doctor walks in to tell us that the surgery is starting soon and that they needed to get me ready, so everyone said bye and left.

* * *

**~5 days later~**

I was hanging out with Dia, Vincent, Joseph, Clare, and Danny in the initiates dorm room. Joseph started being himself again so that was good, he still doesn't talk as much but it's an improvement. We were finished with today's simulations, I was able to go back to initiation two days ago. "Ugh I'm bored!" Vincent says, we all nodded in agreement, none of us knew what to do. Danny's phone rang and he picked it up, he talked for a bit and ended the call. "We shall not be bored anymore my friends for Natalie has invited us for a game to play! Follow me!" Danny says getting up, we all get up and he leads us to the resident area of Dauntless, once we arrived at a door, Danny knocks and the one who answers it is Natalie. "Hey guys come on in!" she says widening the door and letting us all in. When I walk in I see that George, Max, Sam, a girl that has blonde hair, and David there. "What's going on here?" I asked confused. "We're going to play an all time classic game, Candor or Dauntless!" Danny says excitedly. Oh boy here we go.

**That has been chapter 14 for now, I'll do about five chapters for the game, so leave a truth or dare for any of the characters! Also leave a review of what you guys think about the story so far! Until next time be brave!**


	15. Chapter 15: Candor or Dauntless part 1

**I do not own Divergent, enjoy the story!**

We were all sitting in a circle, I learned that the blonde hair girls name is Abby, a Dauntless born initiate. "Who should go first?" George asked and Danny waved his hand in the air like a maniac. "Okay okay, stop before your arm is launched off." George says and Danny smiles. "Alright hmmmmmmm, Dia truth or dare?" he asked looking over towards Dia. "I'll choose dare." she says and Danny thinks about it for a minute. "I dare you to grab a carton of eggs, go to the pit, and egg every person you see until you're out of eggs." Danny says and she gets up, along with me and Danny, I wanted to see this. "Hey those are my eggs!" Natalie yells grumpily. "I'll buy you some more later." Danny says, once Dia gets the eggs, we head to the pit. She walks to the middle, opens the carton, the first person was Brian and he was walking with some girl, oh my god this will be perfect. She throws an egg at him, then threw it at the girl that he was walking with, then threw it at five more people, then ran. Danny and I started laughing and when Brian saw us and started yelling and running at us, we booked it. We get back to the apartment, closed the door and locked it. "That was close." I say but then started laughing. Dia was sitting back in the circle and we told them what happened, they all started cracking up too. After a few minutes we get back to the game. "Maria, Candor or Dauntless?" she asked looking over at me. She'll probably ask me something embarrassing if I choose Candor. "Dauntless!" I said and she has an evil look on her face.

"I dare you to drink an entire bottle of hot sauce." she says and my eyes widen, I don't want to back out of the dare but then again, it's hot sauce, I think about it for a moment. "I accept thy dare!" I said and Natalie goes to the kitchen and returns with a bottle of hot sauce. I take off the cap and look at it for a moment. "Just freaking drink the thing." Clare says and I started drinking. I immediately felt like my mouth was on fire, I did spit some out but that did not help at all. "MY MOUTH IS ON FIYA!" I screamed getting up and running to the kitchen, only to trip over some stuff, everyone was laughing their asses off. I run to the fridge, got a carton of milk and started drinking it. A few minutes and my mouth wasn't burning anymore, but my tongue did feel slightly numb. I look at the group and my eyes landed on David. "David truth or dare?" I asked. "Truth." he replies and Danny yelled pansycake at him, earning a glare from David. "What faction did you come from?" I asked and the second I asked, he took off his jacket. "Pansycake." Danny mutters and Clare groans, clearly annoyed with that.

"George truth or dare?" David asked and George replies with truth. "What was the most embarrassing moment?" he asked and George's eyes widen. "Well uhhh, when I was in school two years back, I accidentally had too much of spicy food and I kinda crapped in my pants while giving a presentation." George says and we all burst into laughter, he glares at all of us, and after a good ten or so minute laugh, we calmed down. "Alright, Clare Candor or Dauntless?" George asked looking over to Clare, she replies by saying Dauntless. "I dare you to go steal some Amity bread." He says and we all looked at him confused, he just tells us that he'll explain later. Clare gets up and leaves. "Okay since Clare left, I'll go again, Danny truth or dare?" Clare asked and Danny yells Dauntless. "I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Abby." George says and Danny looks shocked, then looks over at Abby, she nods. They both get up and walk into the closet. "Seven minutes starts now!" George yells after closing the door.

Seven minutes later, we were all standing near the door and George opens the door to show Danny and Abby were kissing, they parted the second the door opens. "Laugh or anything and we will kill you." Abby says and we all stared at them, trying to keep in a laugh. We get back to the circle, I'm still wondering why George dared Clare to go still Amity bread. "Vincent, truth or dare?" Danny asked and Vincent says truth. "PANSYCAKE!" Danny yells and we all glared at him. "Anyways, bed, wed, kill: Dia, Clare, Maria." Danny says and Vincent thinks about it for a minute. "Wed Dia, bed Maria, kill Clare." he says and I chocked when he says the wed part. I looked over at Dia who's cheeks were pink. "Good thing Clare wasn't here otherwise she would kill you." George says. "David, truth or dare?" Vincent asked, David says dare. "I dare you to sit on... Maria's lap for the next five rounds." Vincent says and I looked at him with a 'The hell man' look. David just walks over and sits on my lap, he's pretty much crushing the feeling I have in them. "Maria truth or dare?" David asked and I said truth. "Am I crushing you?" he asked. "Yes you are, and I shall kill Vincent for this later." I said looking over at Vincent to give him a death glare. "Dia truth or dare?" I asked and she replies with saying dare. "I dare you to slap Vincent since I can't at the moment." I said and she nods, she walks over and before Vincent can say anything, she slaps him. "Holy crap you slap like a freaking pimp!" Vincent says and we all burst into laughter at that.

* * *

Half an hour goes by, David is off my lap, and so far, Dia is still in her jeans and shirt, Joseph only lost his jacket, Danny lost his jacket and shirt, George is in shirt and boxers, Abby is in her tank top and tights, Vincent is in his pants and undershirt, I'm in my tank top and jeans, David lost his shirt and I couldn't stop looking at his abs, and Sam was in his shirt and boxers. Clare hasn't return yet. "Okay so-" George was about to say who goes next when Clare returns with a basket full of Amity bread. "Perfect! And just the perfect time! This dare is for David, Joseph, Vincent, and Danny. I dare the four of you to eat the Amity bread." he says and I looked at him shocked, does he know that the peace serum is in there?! And if he does, oh boy this is gonna be a disaster. Danny, David, Joseph, and Vincent all take a piece and look at it for a moment, and then they take a bite out of it. Here we go.

**What will happen next? What will the guys be like when they eat the bread? Find out in the next chapter! Leave a suggestion of what dare they should do or what they should admit! Also if any of you are a fan of the Mortal Instruments in any way, then check out the collaboration story I am helping with along with a group of other authors, the story is called 'City of Broken Heroes' and there's five chapters already up, the person that post the chapters is TrueAngelofMusic1. The story has great characters in it and I highly suggest it. Anyways, until next time, be brave!**


	16. Chapter 16: Candor or Dauntless part two

**I do not own Divergent, enjoy the story**

The minute Vincent, Danny, Joseph, and David took a bite out of Amity bread, I knew that this would be a disaster. "Wow!" Danny says and sounds like a four year old when they're seeing new toys. Vincent looks around and stares at Dia and walks over to her. "You are very pretty!" Vincent says and Dia blushes a bit. "Thank you." she says and Vincent just picked her up, threw her over her shoulder, and runs out of the apartment. "Did Vincent just..." Clare starts saying but doesn't finish what she's saying. "Should one of us go after them?" Natalie asked, Sam says he'll go and runs out of the apartment, and runs in the direction Vincent and Dia went. A few minutes later, I get up to get a drink of water, and once I start filling the cup, I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I turn to see it was David, who was still shirtless. "David let go it's just the Amity bread." I said, I'm going to admit that this isn't the weirdest thing I've seen someone do when they eat Amity bread, one time a guy at school had some bread and two minutes later he prancing around the hall ways in his underwear while singing 'Do you wanna build a snowman?', he was singing it to the schools Janitor.

"Nooooo, you seem cuddly." he says and I tried not to laugh at that, what I would do for a camera right now. "I don't know what to sa-" I was cut off when his lips touched mine, I had no idea what to do. This was my first kiss, most people would have their first kiss in a romantic way while I have my first kiss with a guy who was on Amity bread, weird. I couldn't help but close my eyes and kiss back, man I have no idea what to tell him after he's back to himself again, that'll be awkward. We part and he picks me up, throws me over his shoulder, and just like Vincent, he runs. "David what the heelllllllll?!" I yelled when he runs out of the apartment, where is he going?! "David put me down!" I yell, he just says no. We pass some Dauntless members and initiates, they are all just looking at us strangely. "He's on Amity bread!" I yelled to them. Hopefully they'll know it's the truth, because by the looks of it, it just looks like a shirtless guy is kidnapping me taking me to a secret place to do god knows what. David doesn't stop running until we get to the initiate room, he puts me on my bed, and starts laughing.

"Sorry about that, I wanted to see how weird it would look to other people." he says and my eyes widen, he's not all happy and giggly?! "Wait you're not on the peace serum?!" I yelled shocked and a bit embarrassed. "I was, I snapped out of it after I started running though." he says and I sigh in relief. "Do you remember what happened or..." I said hoping he didn't remember the kiss. "I remember that I wanted to skip in a field of flowers with bunnies running along with me, but that's all." he says and I nod, mentally sighing in relief. "One thing that happened was you said I looked cuddly." I said and his face turned bright red. "Sorry." he said. "We should head back, the others might be wondering where we're at." I said, we head back to see Max and George keeping Abby away from Danny, who for some reason was rolling on the ground. "What happened?" I asked and George looks over. "Lets just say Danny got curious." he says, a moment later Dia and Sam were dragging Vincent back in.

"Where've you been?" I asked, Sam had that 'Something sort of crazy happened' look while Dia's cheeks were pink. "Well Vincent ran towards the cafeteria, I stopped him and he yells 'She's mine!' and next thing I know, he kissed Dia. Then I punched him before he ran off, he fell, and we dragged him here." Sam explains, Vincent then shook his head and looked around. "What the heck just happened?" he asked. "Long story." Sam says and we look around to notice something, Joseph is not here. "Where's Joseph?" Dia asked, Clare motioned her head towards the closet, I walk over and open it to see Joseph was sitting in there singing some weird song, I then closed the door. "Well that's kinda weird." I said. "How long until they all get back to normal?" Sam says, Dia and I shrug. "It could take a while depending on how much of the serum is in it. Seemed like David's didn't have the normal amount so that's why he's back to himself." I said, we all decided to wait.

* * *

An hour later the rest finally return back to normal and we continued the game. "Okay, Maria truth or dare?" Danny asked, I said dare. "I dare you to..." Danny was thinking, and Vincent says something quietly and he nods. "I dare you to sit on Davids lap for the rest of the game." and my eyes widen, well at least he didn't dare David to sit on my lap like Vincent did. I looked over at him and he nods, I walk over and sit down. "Natalie truth or dare?" I asked, she says dare. "I dare you to call your parents and tell them your pregnant." I said and her eyes widen. She thinks about it for a few minutes then gets out her phone and dials a number. "Hey dad." she says, we hear someone talking on the other end. "I- I need to tell you something." she says. "I'm pregnant." she says and we hear somebody yelling on the other end. "I'm at my apartment." she says and the man on the end says something and she ends the call. "One of you are going to die." she says and all the guys but George looked freaked out. "What's her dad like?" I asked Sam, he seemed calm. "He's the kind of guy not a lot of people would fight, he's known as Four." Sam says, Four? That's a weird name, who chooses a number for their name?

"Okay, Max truth or dare?" she asked, Max says dare. "I dare you to go slap the next person that walks by." she says, Max gets up and goes through the front door. We hear something getting slapped, then another slapping sound. Max walks in with a red hand print on his cheek. "I slapped this guy and he slapped me back before I could get back here." he says, we all burst out into laughter. "Okay, Joseph, truth or dare?" Max asked, Joseph says truth, and Danny yells pansycake. "Who do you like?" he asked and Joseph blushes, we all looked at him and he mumbles something. "What'd you say?" Max asked. "I like Clare!" he says and we all stared at him, I looked over at Clare, her jaw was dropped. "R- really?" Clare asked and Joseph nodded. "Vincent truth or da-" Joseph was about to finish when we hear someone knocking on the door. "Natalie open the door!" we hear a male voice, that must be her dad. Natalie walks over and opens the door, a man with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes was standing there, he looked like an older version of George. "Who got my daughter pregnant?" he asked walking in, oh boy this is going to be awkward. "He did." everyone but me points at David, Four looked like he is about to kill him. "I knew you were a trouble maker." he says and just when he was about to do something, Natalie steps in front of him. "Dad! We're playing truth and dare and I was dared to tell you I was pregnant." Natalie says, Four looked relieved at that. "Thank god, otherwise I would've kicked his ass." Four says, he says bye to all of us and we said bye, Four leaves.

"Why'd you guys blame me?" David says, he seemed a bit mad. "I was going to blame Max but figured that it should be you." Sam says, David glares at us. I didn't realize it until now that his arms were wrapped around me, this is awkward. "Joseph you're up." Danny says, reminding him. "Oh right! Lets see hmmmmmm... I got it! This is a dare for everyone!" he says and we all looked at him confused. "I dare all of you to go zip lining and scream the name of who you like." he says and we all looked at him shocked, is this pay back for when he had to tell us who he likes? Maybe. "Well okay, a dares a dare. Lets get moving!" Danny says getting up, oh boy this could go well, or end in disaster.

**That's chapter 16 for now. I'll do a 'Ask the cast' thing so you can ask any of the characters in the story or ask me, just nothing personal if you're asking me something. Just say who're you asking and ask away! Until next time, be brave.**


	17. Chapter 17: Candor or Dauntless part 3

**PokGirl Blue: I do not own Divergent, and now we have some of our cast to answer the questions you guys asked. First up is for Maria. Maria10789 ask 'Did you kiss David back?'**

**Maria: Yes I did, and I did enjoy the kiss if you want to know. **

**PokGirl Blue: She asked two and it took me a bit because it didn't show who Maria10789 asked, but I think this one was for me. 'Doesn't David remember kissing Maria?' well you'll have to find out! **

**David: Did the user say she'll kill me since I kissed Maria? And I wouldn't kill any of the cast, I mean you try not to get pissed at them if they basically throw you into a cage to fight a man that could kick any of our asses!**

**PokGirl Blue: Don't worry, man. Anyways leave a question for any of the cast and we might answer it, enjoy the story!**

* * *

We stand at the top of a huge building, this was where the Dauntless go zip lining. "Okay, everyone remember you have to scream who you like on the way down." Joseph says, I seriously did not want to answer who I like, unless he goes before me. "What if we don't like anyone?" Natalie asked. "Then you don't have to scream." Joseph says, I looked over the edge and my heart nearly dropped. I never been this high up before, I mean I climbed trees for goodness sake, but here I feel like I'm about to fall to my doom. "Who'll go first?" Joseph asked, Vincent says he'll go. Max and Danny get him ready, Vincent looks like he's about to crap himself. "Ready?" Danny asked, Vincent nodded, and then was pushed. "I LIKE DIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAA!" he screams while zooming down the line, I looked over at Dia to see she was about to faint. Well at least now we can create some romance between those two, can't wait to see what'll happen. Sam goes next and says he likes some girl, I'm guessing she's in Dauntless, then Max went, he didn't say who, guessing he didn't like anyone for the moment. "You're up next Maria." Danny says and I nodded. He and George put the harness on me, tighten it. "Ready?" Danny asked, and I nodded. 'Please for the love of god, don't let them hear. They pushed me and I felt like I was flying, here I go.

"I LIKE DAVIIIIIIIIID!" I screamed, embarrass at that. I couldn't help but start laughing, this was awesome! I looked down to see cars driving, some street lights were on, I screamed out in excitement. For years I thought that I'd never feel this free, but I do. Dauntless makes me free, they make me brave, they make me feel like I belong somewhere. I see the end of where line, Max, Vincent, and Sam look like they're gonna catch me. I slow down and stopped, I was able to undo the harness and I fell down, luckily there was a mattress there, otherwise that would've hurt. "So you seriously like Dia?" I asked getting up and looking over at Vincent, he blushes and nods. "Well dude lucky for you, she likes you too!" I said and he looks shocked, guessing he thought she liked someone else. "Seriously?!" he asked and I nodded, he smiles a goofy grin. If those two don't get together, I'll be pissed.

* * *

**~David's POV~**

"I LIKE DAVIIIIIIIIID!" Maria screams as she's flying down the zip line, she likes me? I do like her back but I didn't want to tell her, one reason was I didn't know how she felt about me, but also nervous to know if she did. I know I'd be happy and just hug her and kiss her if we get together, but then again I think if she makes it into Dauntless, they'll think I was giving her special treatment. I did lie that I couldn't remember anything when I ate the Amity bread, I do remember. I remember how her lips felt soft against mine, I didn't mean to kiss her, but then the serum made me, damn I know I shouldn't have taken the dare, but I don't regret it THAT much. "Looks like you've got a girl crushing on you David." George says, I roll my eyes. "Dia you're up." I said, she nods and walks over. We get her set up and push her. She screams 'I like Vincent' and not very shocking there. Abby goes up and she says she likes Danny. "You're next, Dav." George says, I get set up. I was pushed and that's the moment I screamed. "I LIKE MARIIIIIA!" I was zipping down the line, I can't believe I admitted that to them, god dammit. I laughed, zip lining was awesome, this was one thing I loved about joining Dauntless, it makes you feel free.

* * *

**~Maria's POV~**

Dia just arrived and I basically shoved her to Vincent, they were having a conversation about something. I see someone coming down the line, and I look closer to see it was David, ah man what do I do?! I don't know what to say to him when he gets here! "Maria calm down." Abby says, I took deep breathes and finally relaxed. David slows down and once he stops, he undoes the harness and lands on the mattress, he gets up. 'Keep calm Maria. Keep calm and just don't talk to him.' I thought to myself. We all just talked about initiation and stuff until the rest arrive. "Okay that's everyone, lets head back to the compound." Joseph says, we jumped on the train that heads to Dauntless. We arrive and head back to the apartment. "So David is who you like?" Dia asked and I blushed a bit. "So what if I do?" I asked and she grins. "Well if you didn't hear some people here thought it was impossible for you to love." she says and I chuckle, I can guess why they think so.

"Alright back to the game!" Sam says and we all sat down. "Just a few more rounds, because it's getting late and we need to get some sleep." David says, it's two more days until stage two ends and we enter stage three. "Okay hmmmmmmmm Abby truth or dare?" Joseph asked, Abby replies with dare. "I dare you to have a drinking contest with Max." Joseph and we all looked at him shocked, Abby accepts it, she and Max sit at the table. Natalie gets a few cups and some alcohol. "Ready? GO!" Sam says and Natalie and Max starts drinking as fast as they could. Max was at his third cup and Abby was at her fourth cup, when all the sudden Max just passes out. "I forget that Max doesn't need that much to pass out." Natalie says, George and Sam picks Max up and puts him on the couch. "Dia truth or dare?" Abby asked swaying, Dia says dare. "I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Vincent." Abby says, Dia blushes and she looks over at Vincent, he nods and they both go into the closet.

Seven minutes later, I open the door to see Dia and Vincent in the middle of a make out session, they don't notice. "Seven minutes are up!" Clare yells, Dia and Vincent break apart and they both were flushed. "If you two aren't together I might kill ya." I said, Dia rolls her eyes and smiles, Vincent had a goofy smile on. We all sit back in a circle and continued the game. "Maria truth or dare?" Dia asked, I said truth and Danny yells pansycake. "Is it true that you were one of the two kids that ran at the Amity fire a few years ago?" Dia asked, I shouldn't be surprised, I mean when two Amity kids run at a fire just to see if anyone there is okay, word would spread. "Yeah, it was me and my best friend Alec, his dad and brother were there so we went to go see if they were alright. We couldn't find them so we ran away, but a wall of fire separated me and him. I thought I was gonna die and got my leg badly burned, and I passed out and when I woke up this boy was carrying me away from it. I don't know who it was but I knew he wasn't from Amity by his clothes." I said and they all looked at me like I was crazy, maybe I am.

"Well lets get back to the game, Danny truth or dare?" I asked and he says dare. "I dare you to kiss the first person that walks by." I said and he nodded, gets up and goes through the front door. Two minutes later he walks in with a disgusted look on his face. "Who'd you kiss?" Natalie asked. "Drew." Danny says and he looks like he's about to barf. "Oh my god, I am so sorry I made you do that." I said and Danny just shakes his head. "It's alright, I mean I'm scared for life but it's okay." he says and we get back to the game. We played for another hour and saw that it was almost midnight, so we called it a night and all head back to our rooms. Dia and Vincent were holding hands on the way back and I couldn't help but smile, they seem right for each other, finally they get together. We get to the initiates room and I walk over to my bed and fall in it, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**That has been ch. 17 for now. Leave a question for any of the characters or me if you want to. Leave a review of what you think about the story and until next time, be brave!**


	18. Chapter 18: Secret shown

**I do not own Divergent, enjoy the story!**

**~3 days later~**

"Okay everyone listen up! Counting today, there is two more days until you have to go through your fear landscape. And two more days until you finish initiation." Brian says looking at the crowd. I was kinda nervous because the only fears I went through for stage two is the fire and people I care about dying, I don't have a clue of what other fears I have to face. "Today you won't be facing your fears, but someone else's, you will be paired up with another initiate and will have to go through one of their fears." Will says, I wonder who I'll be paired up with? They show the board of who's paired up with who and I see that I'm paired up with Joseph. "Go to your partner and wait with them until you and them are called." Brian says, I walk over to Joseph and we sat down waiting for our turn. "Joseph and Maria." we hear our names being called a few minutes later, we get up and walk over to the simulation room. David hooks us up with the wires, gave both of us the serum and we drank it. Here we go.

* * *

I stood in an Abnegation home, I never really seen one but I just guess it was plain, I was right. 'What fear does Joseph have that it's in his own home?' I thought to myself, I then hear footsteps coming from the stairs and looked over to see a girl that looked a bit older, she had blonde hair like Joseph, but her eyes were dark brown. "Joseph I missed you." she says, I guess the simulation makes you appear to look like the one who has the fear. I didn't realize that the girl was holding something, it was one of those racket ball paddles. I felt my heart pounding in my chest, the girl gets closer, and she looks at a bowl that was on the table, grabs it and throws it at me, it hits me by the shoulder. "You son of a bitch! You shouldn't have ran!" She yells then starts attacking me, she punches me, kicks me, and I'm curled up on the ground. 'Calm down.' I thought to myself, she was about to hit me again when I grabbed her wrist and twisted it, she screams in pain. "You will not torture me again!" a voice says, it was Joseph's. Everything went black.

* * *

I shot my eyes open and sat up, I look over to see Joseph was still in the simulation, he looked terrified. Joseph was abused back at home, was that his sister? Is that why he chose Dauntless? "Six minutes." David says all the sudden, it's been six minutes I've been in there. "What fear of mine is he going through?" I asked, I don't know if it'll be the ones I went through or one I haven't been through. "The fire one, he's not doing too well." David says and I sigh. David moves the screen enough to show me Joseph in the fields and the fire has surrounded him, he looked terrified. "I hope he'll be okay." I said, knowing that anyone would be scared of that. "He'll be alright, he has to pass this, and if he doesn't he'll be cut." David says, he said it as if it were normal, the hell? We watched for another five or so minutes when he finally got out of the simulation. "How long?" he asked, David says ten minutes. We leave the room and go to the halls. "Why didn't you tell any of us?" I asked all the sudden, he looks at me confused. "The woman, she abused you." I said and he looked surprised. "I just didn't want to tell anyone okay?" he says. Before I was able to say anything else, he walked away.

* * *

I didn't have any clue of what to do, so I did one thing that I know the Dauntless leaders will be pissed about if they find out, I'm gonna go visit Alec. Last time I saw him was two weeks ago at the hospital, he was being told about all the conditions and how much longer his mom had and he asked me to go with him. I jump on the train and wait for a while until it gets to the Amity compound, I then jumped out and start heading to the residential area. I jogged over to where his house is. I knocked on the door and it opens to show Jessie. "Maria!" she yells happily and hugs me, I hug her back. "What's up kiddo? Is Alec home?" I asked and she nodded, she lets me into the house. "Alec! Maria's here!" Jessie yells and I see him walking over and we hug. "Maria what're you doing here?" he asked, I shrugged. "I wanted to come and see you." I said and he smiles, we go to the living room area and sit down. "So how have you been?" he asked, ah man the things that I know he'd flip. "Been well, played Candor or Dauntless last night, went zip lining. And almost a week ago I was attacked by this guy that hates my guts." I said and his eyes widen.

"What happened?!" he asked, I knew I shouldn't have said that. "Well I got kidnapped by this guy that hates me because I beated him up two years ago, and he punched me, and stabbed my shoulder but I was rescued just in time. Don't worry I'm alright." I said and he looks like he's gonna kill someone, the first time I've seen him have that look. "Who is this person?!" he asked angrily. "Don't worry! We're handling the problem." I said, it was both the truth and a lie, if he's out then we're good, but if he makes it in and keeps attacking me and such, we're reporting him. "Okay, good to know that at least." Alec says sighing. "So what about you, Alec? Anything new?" I asked and he shrugs. "Got a job of helping out transporting the food from the fields but that's about it." he says.

"What's it like in Dauntless?" Jessie asked. "We do stuff like jump on trains, capture the flag, Dauntless cake." I said, I was now craving for some Dauntless cake. "By the way, when I was looking through some of my moms stuff because she wanted me to grab some things for her, I found this." Alec says reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a picture, showing a seven year old me and him, I smiled, that wasn't too long after me and him met and became friends, I can remember it as if it was just yesterday.

* * *

**~9 years ago~**

"Mom I don't want to!" I yelled being forced to go to some random kids birthday party, the kid was a friend of my moms, and I don't understand why I have to go. "Maria I think that this will be a nice place to meet some new friends." my mom says and I pout, she scolds me. We arrive at someones house and my mom rang the doorbell, and when it opened it showed a woman. They talked for what seemed like FOREVER until they let me in, inside showed kids running around, playing games and stuff. I looked around the room to see if there was something to do or watch when I see a boy with brown hair sitting on a chair by a table by himself, I decided to go and talk to him. "Hi I'm Maria." I said and the boy looks over at me, he seemed surprise that I talked to him, guess he didn't really talk to a lot of people. "I'm Alexander." he says, man was I terrible at saying long names. "That seems to much to say, don't you have a nickname?" I asked and he shakes his head. "How about Alec?" I asked and he thinks about it for a minute before smiling and nodding. "Well nice to meet you Alec." I said and I sat in the chair next to him. We talked for pretty much the rest of the party and started hanging out more, then we decided to become best friends.

* * *

**~Present~**

"Man just think about it, if my mom didn't drag me to that party we wouldn't have met." I said, it's weird to think about what life would've been like without Alec being my best friend, we grew up together. "Yeah and who knows what we would be now if we hadn't met." Alec says, I wonder if I would be the same person or would've stayed in Amity. I look at my watch and my eyes widen at the time, by now some of the last initiates should be finishing and I knew they'd know I'm gone. "I have to go!" I said getting up, I said bye to them and ran outside, run up to the track and when the train that heads to Dauntless comes by, I jump on. Once the train arrives at Dauntless I jump off and head to the initiates room, on the way back I felt like someone was watching me, the same feeling I've been having for a while now, I look back and again, no one was there. I go back to the initiates room and see Dia and Vincent there, but instead of talking, they were kissing. "No kissing in the Initiate room!" I yelled and they parted, they both looked embarrassed. I fall into my bed and I close my eyes, tomorrows the day, the day where we face our fear landscape.

**Well looks like initiation is coming to a close, who will make it? Who will be cut? What will Maria face in her fear landscape? Will she and her friends make it? Will friendships and romances have to end? Find out later on in the story! Until next time, be brave!**


	19. Chapter 19: Her fears

**I do not own Divergent, enjoy the story!**

**~The next day~**

We all stood in the training room, today was the day where initiation ends. I look around the group, I wonder who will be cut and who will stay? "Initiates, today is your final day of initiation. You have all survived the weeks of training, but will you be one of those who make it?" Brian says while scanning the crowd, this is it. All the effort we all put into initiation will be showed, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried at all. Truth is I'm freaking the hell out, what if me or any the others don't make it? I don't want any of my friends cut, they're like an extended family to me. They called Danny to go first and the rest of us sit down to wait. I looked over at David, who along with the Dauntless leaders and trainers were watching the screen showing Danny's fears. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe, I can't show my Divergence, I'll have to find another way to beat the simulations. "Hey Maria." I hear Dia saying and I looked over at her. "What's up?" I asked, she looked scared. "I just want to let you know, if I don't make it throu-" "Don't give me that 'If I don't make it' speech, we're going to make it." I interrupted, she seemed to have been doing well in initiation, I don't see why she thinks she won't make it. We talked a bit longer until I guess time went by and I hear David calling for me. I get up and walked over to the room. They give me the simulation serum, and hook me up to the machine, here we go.

* * *

I was standing in a dark room, I looked around confused, where am I? The lights turn on to see my family all standing there, and I feel something in my hand, I look down to see it was a gun. My eyes widen in horror when I hear a voice. "Kill them." the voice says, I looked around, wondering where the voice is coming from. I looked at my family, they all were standing there smiling, as if nothing bad is about to happen. I have no other way to get out of this, I raised the gun, place my finger on the trigger, I looked away, and I shoot four bullets, I look back to see their dead bodies on the ground with bullet holes on their forehead. Tears began to spill, I can't believe of what I've done, no. No. I fell to my knees, only to notice it hits grass.

I look around to see I was in the Amity fields, oh no. I looked around the area when the fire springs up into life, quickly making a ring around me. My breathing quickened and I knew I couldn't summon rain or whatever, so that means one thing and one thing only. I got back up to my feet and I started running to the wall of flames. I lifted my arms to cover my face as I quickly ran through it, I past through it and look back to see the fire was chasing me sort of. I booked it and kept running, I see the small lake that Amity people would swim in, I can feel the fire right on me, my legs were screaming at me to stop running, I couldn't. 'Don't stop running!' I kept thinking, I feel the fire burning my leg, I screamed in pain and fell, rolling on the ground clutching my leg. I got back up to see the fire was larger this time, I kept running, but with a limp. I ran through the flames once again, I see that the lake was only a couple of yards away, the fire is about to hit me. The second my foot hit the ledge I jumped into the lake, the cool water welcoming me.

I fell onto the ground and I look around, I'm in a room of where spot lights were on everyone I cared about, here we go. Dad and mom burst into flames, I screamed for them, I felt my knees buckle. Everyone started dying, I clutched my head and fell to my knees, how am I suppose to make it through this one? I came to realize what I had to do. I stood up, I tried to move, but just like all the other times, I cannot get through the invisible force that keeps me in one place. I took a deep breathe and watched, knowing one thing and one thing only that will help. 'We all die, whether it be peaceful or painful, we all die.' I watched on but I couldn't help but fill the tears spilling down my cheeks, I have to watch, trying to avoid it will only make it worse. The last one to die was Jessie, everyone was dead now. "Goodbye." I said, everything changed into the next simulation.

I was standing in a room, looked like the same room, but this time I see someone aiming a gun at me. Before I knew it, a gun shot was heard, and I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, I looked down to see blood was pouring out and I crumbled to the ground. 'I don't want to die! Not without fighting!' I thought to myself, I looked over at the man who shot me and he was walking over, a grin was on his face. "Yes, die with no honor. You were born weak and will die weak." he says kneeling down next to me, my hand shot out and I punched him, he falls back and the gun falls from him, I crawl over to the gun and grabbed. I aimed it at the man, I smiled weakly. "I won't die without giving a fight." I said and just when he was about to attack I shoot him, his body falls back and bounces slightly, I felt my last breathe escape and I fall back.

I stood in a small room, what the heck? The walls and ceiling started to close in and my heart starts to pound against my chest. I tried to stop the walls but it kept going until it was small enough for my to sit down, my breathing went faster as I looked around frantically around. I can barely think, barely breathe, what do I do? An idea starts to form in my head and I started kicking and punching the walls for what seemed like hours. I finally concentrated all my strength into this one kick and I kicked with all the strength I had at the wall in front of me, it creates a hole and I kept kicking at it until it finally crumbles, making a hole big enough for me to crawl out, I took a deep breathe, glad that I was finally out of there.

I looked around the room to see I was in a room full of dolls, my heart nearly drops when I see that they all had what looked like blood on them and they all were holding knives. They all started moving towards me and I started backing up until my back hits the wall, I slid down the wall and watched in horror as the dolls get closer and closer. I was frozen in horror, what do I do? I looked around the room to find some kind of exit, none. This means one thing and one thing only though I didn't like the sound of it, I'll have to fight them. I get up and I started kicking each of them, I felt something scratching my ankle and I screamed in pain, I kept kicking them, launching them and crashing into the walls. It took a bit until they were all destroyed, I sighed in relief. The room changes into another place.

I stood in a glass tank, I looked around confused at what fear this is. Water started to pour out of nowhere and the water was starting to fill up. "Help!" I yelled to someone, I don't know who, the water was at my knees now. I started slamming into the glass, it's barely cracking. The water was at my waist now. I started punching the glass, it was working. The water was at my chest now. I kept punching the glass and it makes a small hole, this is it, the water is at my neck now. I slammed into the glass one more time and the glass shatters, the water pours out and I get out of the tank. I coughed since some water got to my face, I looked at my hands which has glass sticking out of them.

I looked up to see Dia, Danny, Vincent, Clare, Joseph, Natalie, Max, George, Sam, Alec, my sisters, parents, and David were all there, they were all having a fun time or something. I smiled and got up, I ran over but I see that they started vanishing, what the. "Wait!" I yelled, but each step I take they kept vanishing, I was so close and Alec sees me and smiles, he reaches his hand out. He looked like he was about to vanish. "NO!" I yelled and he vanished right before I was able to grab his hand. Everyone was gone, I looked around and called for them. "Anybody?!" I yelled, no answer. "Please..." I whispered and felt tears starting to form in my eyes, one rolled down my cheek. I don't want to be alone, I want everyone here. I ran around looking for them. "Guys?!" I yelled, I was about to give up when I realize something. "I'll never be alone.." I said smiling. "They're always here with me." I said, they started appearing around me, smiling and I smiled at them. Everything went black.

* * *

I sat up gasping and I looked around the room. "Congratulations initiate, you have faced your fears." Will says and I nodded, I get up from the seat and I leave the room. 'Never thought I had those kinds of fears.' I thought to myself, the others go and finish. Dia, Joseph, Vincent, and I go back to the initiates room. "That was kind of crazy." I said, we all had small talk, we were waiting for when the trainers rank us and tell us who made it, they'll tell us tonight. "Guys, I'm honestly scared." Vincent says and we all looked at him. "I don't want any of us to get cut, the four of us are like the musketeers." he says and I raise an eyebrow. "So the four musketeers?" Joseph asked and Vincent nods. We talked about initiation, what it was like, how fun it was, everything. These are my best friends, I don't want any of them to leave, or me to leave, we belong here, we are Dauntless.

* * *

We all stood in the training room, the trainers were going to tell us who made it and who's out. "Initiates, we are here to tell you who made it. Now I know you all have given your best, but lets see if it truly has saved you or not." Brian says and the screen then lights up, faces started showing next to names, and my eyes widen at the ranks.

1\. Danny

2\. Maria

3\. Abby

4\. Clare

5\. Vincent

6\. Dia

7\. Joseph

9\. Alex

10\. Drew

11\. Mike

12\. Tanner

We all screamed out in cheers and we all hugged Danny and patting his back in congrats to being first. "We did it! We made it in!" Dia yells happily and we all hugged each other, I don't care if Drew made it in, we did it! We all laughed and cheered, I can't believe we made it! "Now get ready because the party starts in an hour. Those who didn't make it you can still attend the party but you have to leave afterward, the party will take place in the pit." David says, I looked at him and he looks at me and smiles and nods. "Come on guys we have a party to get ready for! Just imagine all the Dauntless cakes!" Danny says and we cheered, we ran to get ready. We've been through so much, we made it through training, our fears, death, but now it has all paid off, we are now Dauntless.

**Our gang made it! They have faced their fears and fought through it all! What will happen now? Find out next time and until then Peace!**


	20. Chapter 20: The party and kiss

**I do not own Divergent, enjoy the story!**

We all got ready for the party, we bought some clothes and some make up for it. I was forced to wear eye liner and some mascara but that was only it, thank god. I also got myself a leather jacket and new skinny jeans and combat boots. "Come on guys the party is about to start!" Danny yells and we all got up and ran to the pit. We get there and there were Dauntless members there and already dancing like there was no tomorrow. We make our way to the crowd and started dancing too. After a while I go to grab a drink, and there was a small bar so I grabbed a stool and sat in it. "What will it be, kiddo?" the bartender asked. "Just some club soda please." I said, he nods and goes to get the drink. "Fancy seeing you here." a voice says next to me and I look over to see it was David. "Hey David." I said, the bartender returns with my drink and I thanked him, I grabbed the cup and started drinking. "Congratulations by the way on making it." David says and I smiled. "Thanks." I said and he nodded. We talked for a bit, made some jokes and laughed. "Wanna go dance?" he asked, I think about it for a minute and nodded. We both get up and made our way in the crowd and started dancing, I wasn't much of a dancer but ah what the hell?

"That was fun." David says, we were sitting back at the bar stools but eating Dauntless cake this time, man if I could I'd marry this cake, but then I'd eat it at the ceremony so that would be kinda awkward. "You got some frosting on you." he says, I try to wipe it off but I couldn't be able to find it. "I got it." he says and uses his thumb to wipe it off my cheek, I blushed like crazy. We were leaning into each other without thinking until someone shouts my name, sounds like Vincent. "Maria!" he calls and I tell David I'll be right back, and get out of the stool and went to find where he was at. I find him and a drunk looking Dia in the hallways. "What's up with her?" I asked, Dia was swaying. "I left her to go use the restroom and when I returned she was drunk as a skunk." Vincent says, how the hell does somebody get drunk that fast? "You got no rights to talks to mes like that." Dia says while slurring, oh dear this isn't good. "I think we should take her back to the initiates dorm room, I'd take her myself but she kind of freaks me out while drunk." he admits and I chuckle a bit. "I cans walk bys myself! I don't need your *Hiccups* helps." she says and hiccups a few more times, she tried to walk but pretty much fell to the ground. We dragged Dia back to the dorm room and Vincent says he'll keep an eye on her so nobody would try anything to her. I go back over to David and he asked what happened, I told him and he chuckled.

"By the way I wanted to show you something." he says and I looked at him confused, I nodded after thinking about it and we leave the party and walk the halls. "What was it that you wanted to show me?" I asked, he just tells me 'You'll see' which makes me want to ask again but I didn't ask. "We climb some stair cases and when we reach the floor, which was the top floor, we go through and we were on the top of a building. The view was breathe taking up here, the lights from buildings far away or close by were shining, it made me wanna do a quick sketch. "Wow." was the only thing I said. "I come up here to think or when I just need to get away from the others." David says while we walked to the rails and leaned against them. "Why'd you want to show me this?" I asked and he shrugs. "I don't know really, just wanted to show you I guess." he says and I just looked back to the lights.

"Tell me the truth. Did you really think I would make it into Dauntless?" I asked looking over at him. He sometimes made me wonder who he reminded my dad, he seemed a bit familiar but not really. "Honestly yes. I knew that when you rolled out of that net and I looked at you that you would make it." He says, I looked at him confused. "How were you sure?" I asked, he sighs and looks over at me. "Because I recognized you. The girl that ran into the fire. The one..." he trails off and I looked at him confused, when it clicks. "You were the boy..." I said and he nodded, that's why dad recognized him! "I was helping picking crops with my family that day..." David says.

* * *

**~David's POV~**

**~3 years ago~**

I was at the Amity compound with my family helping to shuck corn or something, man I know that we help others but have to spend god knows how long to do this? I was helping to move some bags to the truck when I hear a voice yelling 'FIRE' and I snapped my head to see that two kids that looked a year younger then I did, a boy and a girl, run towards the fire. "What are those two children doing?!" my father exclaims shocked, some other people yelled 'They'll die over there!' or 'Why are they doing that?', I decided to go help them. I started running towards the fire, I hear my dad calling my name. I was raised to help others, that's what I'm going to do. The boy starts running away from it but the girl was no where to be seen. "Maria!" the boy yells when he realized his friend wasn't there. "You go! I'll go get her!" I said and he looks at me confused and was about to say something but I ran to the fire. I ran through the flames and it burnt some of my clothes, I looked around quickly and see the girl was laying on the ground unconscious. I ran over and shook her a bit, she didn't wake up, I looked at her leg to see it was badly burnt, oh no. I picked her up bridal style and started running, I ran through the flames again and got burned a bit. I look down to see the girl was slowly waking up, her eyes were an ocean blue, I also saw that she had dark brown hair. "You're going to be alright." I said and she smiles a bit before passing out again. I run to the crowd of people and there were already doctors there. "Her leg is badly burned!" I said putting her gently on the ground, a doctor and nurse get her into an ambulance vehicle and they drive off. I wonder if she'll make it.

* * *

**~Present day~**

**~Maria's POV~**

"You saved my life, twice." I said a bit shocked, he looks back at the view in front of us. "I didn't know what happened to you after that. I got a bit worried but calmed down soon after. I was shocked when you got here." he says, so he was Abnegation. "Thank you." I said and he nodded. I didn't know how to react to that so I just scooted over and kissed his cheek, he looks at me surprised. "Sorry." I mutter scooting away but I must've tripped on something because I was about to fall over when David grabs me and helps me balance. We were close to each other, it felt weird but also electrifying. His arms were still around me and I just looked at him, I didn't realize that what I was doing until my lips crash against his, his lips felt rough. He kisses back, leaning forward to deepen the kiss, I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my hands to his hair and got hold of it. We parted when we both needed to breathe, we both were taking deep breathes. "Wow." I said breathlessly, it was our first actual kiss, the one we had while he was on Amity bread doesn't count since he didn't remember what happened or know what he was doing. He puts his forehead on mine, we looked in each others eyes. "I've been wanting to do that for a while now." he says and I smile, we started kissing again, we both were smiling while kissing.

"Hey guys you up he- OH MY GOD!" We hear someone yelling and we parted and looked over to the door to see it was Max and Danny. Well now they ruined the moment, damn them. "What?" David asked annoyed, Danny clears his throat. "Well you guys have been gone for a while so we went searching for you." Max says, seriously? "Well here we are." I said. "Alright well ummmmmmm see ya." Danny says and they both left, I wanted to kill them now. "Well now that killed the moment." I said and David raises an eyebrow. "Well now they're not here." he says and I smile and we kiss again. We decided to head back to the party. "What should we tell the others?" I asked, we were going down the steps. "Well if you think we should tell them that now we have a thing, we can. But then again Danny and Max might tell the others so either way they'll find out." David says, true either way the others will know. David and I held hands while heading back.

**That's chapter 20 for now! Leave a review of what you guys think about the story so far! Until next time, be brave!**


	21. Chapter 21: The Attack

**I do not own Divergent, enjoy the story!**

**~1 month later~**

I was heading to the Amity hospital, today was the day where Alec's mom would die, I knew I'd be a terrible person if I wasn't there. I told the others where I'd go and when they offered to go with me I didn't accept, I just wanted to be there with Alec and Jessie as their mom dies. I walk into the lobby and see Alec waiting for me. "Hey Maria." he says trying to smile but didn't work, I just said hey and we head to his mothers room. Once we get inside I see that Jessie was there bawling her eyes out. "Mom..." Alec trails off and his mom looks over at us and gives us a weak smile. "Alec. Maria. Come here." she says and we walked over to her. "Alec you've become a strong young man and I'm sure that your brother and father would be so proud of you." she says and Alec tries his best to not cry, which seemed to be failing. "Maria, thank you." she says and I looked at her confused, what was she thanking me for? "For what?" I asked and she coughs a bit. "For always being there for Alec, I know you will be the best Dauntless member, for you are brave and peaceful." she says and I felt tears starting to spill, I tried to wipe them away so they don't see them but I couldn't. The doctor walks in and when he asked if we're ready, Alec nods and the doctor walks over to Alec's moms life support, he then turns it off, a minute later his mom closed her eyes, and let out one final breathe. Alec and Jessie broke down and cried, I hugged them, I couldn't stop myself from crying either. We stood there for a while until we left. "Guys if you want me to stay with you I can." I said, knowing I can help them out for a while, Alec shook his head. "No, you've got Dauntless. I- I'll see you later." Alec says and I hugged him, then I hugged Jessie.

I was about to leave when an explosion from one part of the hospital is heard, people start running away screaming. "You two get out I'll go check out what's happening!" I said to Jessie and Alec and before either of them can protest, I ran off down the hall, the smell of smoke started appearing and soon I'm in front of a destroyed area with burned bodies and fire around. "Hello?! Anyone here?!" I shouted while walking towards it looking for survivors. "Anybody!?" I yelled and after a few minutes I decided to head back and when I turned around, someone shot something into my shoulder, I looked at it to see it was a dart, I started swaying and I fell to the ground, last thing I see is four men dressed up in Dauntless clothes, what the hell?

* * *

I woke up with a jolt and looked around to see it looked like a cell. I get up from the bed and walked over to the door, metal and had a small window. "Hey!" I yelled while kicking the door, someone shows up and says something to I don't know who, but then he opens the door. "Follow me." he says, I looked at him confused and he aims his gun at me, crap. I walk out and he leads me to some laboratory. "Ah you're awake!" an Erudite woman says. "What's happening and where am I?" I asked a bit pissed off. "You are in the Erudite headquarters, and if you're wondering why, you're going to be our test subject." she says and I looked at her confused. "For what?" I asked and she holds up a needle. "For our simulations. You see Maria we've had a spy on you since you first joined Dauntless, we learned of your... talent when you were given the test." she says and I was shocked, how does she know that I'm Divergent?! Who is this spy? "So who is this spy?" I asked and the woman shakes her head. "So many questions from you, and so few I will answer." she says and I glare at her. She starts walking over to me with the needle and I started to run but two Dauntless block my way, why are they doing what the Erudite says? I look back to see she's right behind me so I punched one Dauntless member and kneed the other one, and ran off.

I was running through the building having no idea where to go, the alarm goes off saying I've escaped. Jenny has to be here somewhere, she'll help me out. I turn down another hall way to see a Dauntless member aiming their gun at me, I stopped, I can't run but I can't escape since he's too far, why didn't I grab a god damn gun?! I hear something yelling outside and I turn to see a figure crashing through the window. "I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL!" the figure sings as they crash through and tackle the Dauntless that had their gun at me. Turns out that the figure that saved me is Danny. "Danny!" I yelled out and he looks back. "What the hell is going on?" I asked but then some other Dauntless members start showing up. "No time to explain! Grab on!" he says and I wrapped my arms around him and he pulls the rope that he was tied with, then we were being pulled out the window and up to the top of the building. I see that Clare, Dia, Vincent, Abby, Joseph, Alec, Max, Natalie, and David. "Guys! What the hell is going on?!" I asked after they all hugged me.

"Dauntless members are being controlled! They gave them serums that control them!" Dia says and I looked at them shocked. "They're attacking Abnegation and when we heard what happened at the hospital we knew that you had to be here." David says and I nodded. "So now what?" Alec asked. "The hell are you doing here?!" I yelled at him, he explains that he saw the others and knew something was up so they all came here to help out. "Well here's the plan, we need to find where they control the Dauntless members, and deactivate it, but it'll be dangerous getting there so we need to get guns." I said and as if they knew it, they pulled out guns and David hands me one. We all get into the building and start searching for the control room, we find an Erudite and they tell us it's on the 5th floor room 561. We run and shot some controlled Dauntless members, we reach the fifth floor and encounter a lot of Dauntless. We hid behind the corners and shot back.

"You guys get to the control room! We'll handle these guys!" Max yells to me and David, I had Alec go with us and Joseph said he'll help us out. We ran down the halls and shot some more Dauntless until we found room 561. We hear some people running towards here and David says he'll handle it, so he runs off. "Alec stay behind us." I told him and he nodded. "Ready?" I asked Joseph and he nodded. I kicked down the door and we rush in, and to see a woman sitting in a chair, she had blonde hair and she had the same blue eyes that I saw caring and happiness in them but weren't there. "Maria, good to see you again, and I see that you brought your friends." the woman says and I froze in place at who it was, it's Jenny.

**OHHHHHHHH! Looks like Maria has to face a challenge of her own, what will happen? Why is Jenny doing this? Will the gang be able to deactivate the serum? Find out later on! Until then, be brave!**


	22. Chapter 22: The Death and end

**I do not own Divergent, enjoy the story!**

"J- Jenny?!" I stuttered out her name, she was just sitting at the desk and behind her were screens, showing Dauntless attacking Abnegation. "Maria, look at you. You've grown into a strong Dauntless member." Jenny says while standing up. Why is she doing this? "Now you're probably wondering why I'm doing this. The answer to that is, we've been waiting to capture you Maria." she says and I looked at her confused. "The reason why is because you're Divergent, but a more rare case of Divergent's. Not many are born in Amity and get the result of Dauntless and Abnegation. I checked through to see if Anna was Divergent too, but nope you out of the three of us are Divergent." Jenny says, was she planning on capturing me and just make me their lab rat?! "So you planned on making your own sister a lab rat?! Why?!" I yelled at her, anger was boiling inside. "'Lab rat' is a harsh word to us, 'Test subject' would be the most appropriate." Jenny says, I can't believe this, this has to be some messed up dream. "Wait. I was told you had a spy watching me since I joined Dauntless, who is it?" I asked and Jenny chuckles a bit. "Oh it's someone you know, in fact, he's in this very room." she says and I turn to see Joseph, who had his gun aiming at me. "Joseph?!" I said shocked, why? Erudite hates Abnegation so why would they have one help them?

"I know it seems surprising but we know he wants something and we promised it to him in return." she says, I looked over at Joseph giving him a questioning look. "My sisters divergent, and they said that if I helped they'd give me a serum that would take affect on her, make her non violent." he says, I had my hand inch a bit towards my gun. "I know that you think your boyfriend will show up and save you Maria, truth is he's got a lot of Dauntless people he has to fight." Jenny says, the gun shots from the distance still indicate that David was still fighting. "Joseph, you could've just abandoned Abnegation, that's what the ceremony of choosing is about, leaving and making a fresh start." I said, Joseph had the pained expression on his face. "As much as I love to see you again Maria we have a lot of testing to do, but then again, I don't think we need to you to be running off, Joseph, shoot her." Jenny says and Joseph aims his gun and is about to pull the trigger. He presses it, but I was shoved out of the way, it was Alec. Everything was going in slow motion, I see the panic look on Alec's face and pained look when I see the bullet hitting his chest. I quickly gain balance and without thinking, I shot Joseph in the stomach, he falls to the ground. "ALEC!" I screamed and ran over to him. Blood spot appeared on his chest and blood was running down the side of his head.

"No no no no no." I said feeling tears go down my cheeks. "Maria..." Alec says, his brown eyes that were full of life were now slowly draining. "Alec don't talk you'll be alright." I said and Alec shakes his head. "Maria... I know I'll... die..." Alec says, I don't want him to die, no way in hell. "Maria... be brave... take... care of... Jessie..." he says, he's barely holding on. "You're going to go see her again Alec." I said and he grabs my hand. "Maria... you kept... me up... you kept me... from quitting... you were the reason... why I fought... Thank you..." Alec says and he goes limp in my arms. "Alec?" I said, no response. "ALEC DON'T DIE PLEASE!" I screamed and still no response, I held him close and cried even more. "ALEC!" I screamed, he was like my other half, he's gone, I feel like half of me is gone. I felt hatred raising in me, never hated someone so much, sure I hate Drew, but this hatred was even beyond that. I hate Jenny, I hate her with every shred of my soul. I get up, I was trembling with anger. "YOU KILLED HIM!" I screamed at her, I looked over at Joseph, he was hardly breathing. "In most cases someone would blame him" Jenny says looking over at Joseph. "but you're right, I had him controlled for months now, so yes I did kill him." she says. "You killed Alec... you're making Dauntless kill Abnegation. IS THERE NO LIMIT TO HOW MANY DIE TO YOU?!" I screamed at her and had my gun aimed at her. "No, in fact this isn't the first time people died from an idea that came from me." she says and I think about it for a minute. "The Amity fire..." I said and she nodded, she killed too many, she killed many and ruined others lives. "WHY?!" I screamed. "Divergent's have been a threat to us for a long time. Abnegation leaders were planning on revealing something to the public, a secret that answers the question 'Who put us here?'." Jenny says, I didn't care anymore, I just ran up and tackled her.

I was on top of her and started punching her for god knows how long. "Look at you Maria, you've become violent, you attack without thinking, just like any Dauntless." Jenny says, she was bleeding and had bruises all over her face. A gun shot was heard and I was jerked back, I screamed out in pain, I looked at my shoulder to see it had a bullet wound, I looked back at Jenny who had a gun. "I know we've planned on keeping you but you'll be a pain, I'll end you now." she says and aims her gun at me, this is it. I felt my gun in my hand, I'll have to do something I was scared of, and now it seems like it's the only choice. I aimed my gun up and pulled the trigger, a gun shot was heard and Jenny crumbles to the ground, a bullet hole in her chest. I got up and felt a pain in my shoulder, I limped over to the computer and got to work, it took a while until the screen read 'SIMULATION DEACTIVATED' and a gun shot was heard and I felt something pierce my stomach when I was turning around, I see it was Jenny, but she went limp the second I saw her, she was now dead, I fell to the ground and my vision was going black. "Go... to hell.. you bitch." I said and I closed my eyes, last thing I hear was David shouting my name.

* * *

I wake up to see I was in a hospital bed, a heart monitor beeping was the only thing I hear. I looked at my shoulder to see it was wrapped, and that I had a bandages wrapped around my stomach, guessing I was shot there. "Ah Ms. Clinton I see that you're awake." a doctor says as he walks in. "What happened?" I asked and the doctor was checking his clipboard. "You were shot in the shoulder and stomach, luckily you were brought here just in time." the doctor said. "Who brought me here?" I asked and as if on cue, David, Dia, Vincent, Clare, and Danny walked in. "Maria!" Dia says and they all hugged me. "You did it! You deactivated the simulation!" Clare said, I smiled. "What about the Joseph?" I asked and felt venom there. "He's dead." Vincent says, I knew I killed him, I killed one of my best friends. "We know." Danny says and I looked at them confused. "We know that you killed him, but we know why." David says, I looked down to my bed. "I can't believe I killed him." I said. "We forgive you." Clare says and I smiled a bit. "Abnegation has lost four hundred people, almost half of them, but they're rebuilding, Jenny's body will be burned and the ashes will be thrown outside of the gate." Vincent says, when someones ashes is thrown outside of the gate, it meant that they were ones nobody should breathe, none that anybody would feel flying past them. Jenny's dead and I couldn't care less. We will be rebuilding.

* * *

**~2 months later~**

After what happened, it took Abnegation and Erudite a while to rebuild, and it took a while until everything was calm. Alec was given a honorable funeral, which not many would have for Amity. I was in my apartment drawing, I've been spending since the day I got out of the hospital to get this drawing finished. "There." I said finally, I get the drawing framed and hang it up on the wall near the door. "I love you brother." I said looking at the picture, I smiled a bit. The drawing showed Alec but with wings of an angel, he wasn't looking out of the drawing but more into it, his face was half shown, he had a smile that I remembered as if it was the back of my hand, he was wearing red clothing that looked like what some would say an angel would wear, and in the background was a his parents and siblings, Jessie was the only one who didn't have her wings. "I sure as hell miss you." I said, I looked at my watch to see it was almost time for work so I get ready and looked at the drawing one last time before exiting. I never thought so much could happen within six months, but sure as hell many things have happened. I chose Dauntless to be brave, I know that I must continue the path, and be strong until the very end.

**Yes I know 'Why did you do a two chapter ending' is what you're wondering, truth is I didn't know what to do. But don't be sad because this story is not ending, I'm working on the next part of the story and I don't know how long it'll take until I figure things out. But you guys can leave a suggestion like a one shot of just anyone in the gang hanging out or doing something, you can also leave an AU suggestion. Until next time, be brave.**


	23. Chapter 23: AN and sneak peek!

**Just wanting to let you guys know that I posted the Sequel. The Sequel is called 'The Dauntless girl named Maria'! Get ready because the sequel is going to be filled with action, possible death, some betrayal, twists! Here's a quick sneak peak!**

I was sitting in the office, Jared said he wanted to tell me something, what is it? I hear the door open and I turn to see him. "Ah Maria, glad to see you're here." Jared says, he walks over and sits at the chair behind the desk. "Lets cut to the chase, what is it you wanted to tell me?" I asked, not wanting to wait to hear what he wanted to tell me. Instead of telling me anything, Jared takes out a file and he hands it to me. I hesitated at first but then opened the file, it shows a record and at the top right corner of it was a picture of a man with dark brown hair and ocean blue eyes, like me. He didn't look much older then twenty five, I looked to the name of this man. Levi Clinton, my father. My eyes widen a bit, why do they have a file of my father? "It's my dad." I said and Jared nods. "Okay so does this have to do something about my dad or did you just want me to see what my dad looked like when he was younger?" I asked, Jared just stays silent for a minute. "What I'm going to tell you will change your view of your family, possibly your life. Are you sure you want to hear it?" Jared says, I thought about it for a minute before nodding. "To understand this you'll need to know the whole story, or the story of which I learned of. It was years ago, almost eighteen to be exact..." Jared begins.


End file.
